Hollywood Coffee
by bunnybeach
Summary: Tout le monde sait qui est Edward Cullen, le très séduisant, charismatique et célébrissime acteur. Tout le monde... sauf Bella Swan, cette petite étudiante fauchée qui bosse au Hollywood Coffee. Mais si tout le monde connait Edward la Star, Bella, elle, connait vraiment l'homme. Quelle sera l'issue de cette romance improbable débutée sur un malentendu ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

**Me voici de retour avec une mini-fic qui comprendra 3 chapitres. J'espère vous l'apprécierez !**

**Bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**HOLLYWOOD COFFEE**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

C'était encore une de ces journées pourries. Je l'avais su dès l'instant où j'avais posé le pied par terre ce matin ou plutôt quand j'avais trébuché en sortant précipitamment de mon lit, en retard d'une demi-heure pour mon premier cours.

— Mademoiselle, je peux ravoir du café ? demanda un grand type en costume sombre en agitant sa tasse au bout de sa main.

— J'arrive Monsieur, grommelai-je.

Je jetai les assiettes sales dans la grande bassine blanche calée sur ma hanche et passai la lingette humide sur la surface de formica ébréchée en pestant contre ces types qui exigeaient que je sois à leur disposition dans la seconde alors que j'avais encore trois tables à débarrasser, et surtout qui ne prenaient même pas la peine de dire « s'il vous plaît ».

— Mademoiselle ! insista lourdement l'homme en question pendant que je finissais de desservir la dernière table.

— Oui j'arrive ! m'énervai-je.

Je poussai les portes battantes rageusement et claquai ma bassine pleine de vaisselle sale à côté d'Emmett qui faisait cuire du bacon et des œufs sur le grill en fonte.

— Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce ? me questionna-t-il devant mon air agacé.

— J'en ai marre de ce boulot Em', râlai-je

— Je sais, tu me le dis tous les jours ! Mais au moins toi, tu n'empestes pas le graillon tous les soirs, remarqua-t-il en cassant un œuf sur la plaque chauffante.

— Peut-être, mais toi, tu n'as pas besoin de te pavaner dans cet accoutrement, rétorquai-je en rajustant mon short sur mes cuisses nues.

— Encore heureux ! Je ne me suis pas épilé les jambes, plaisanta-t-il en retournant un morceau de bacon.

J'éclatai de rire en plongeant la vaisselle dans le bac d'eau savonneuse et m'essuyai les mains sur un torchon qui traînait. Dieu bénisse Emmett et ses réparties décalées et hilarantes ! En deux phrases, il venait juste d'embellir ma journée.

— Tu sais, ces mini shorts, c'est pratiquement la seule raison qui me pousse à continuer de bosser ici, me glissa-t-il sur le ton de la confidence en agitant ses sourcils.

— Obsédé ! m'insurgeai-je en souriant alors que je pénétrai de nouveau dans la salle de restaurant bondée de Californiens stressés, le pot à café à la main.

Je fonçai tout droit sur le type au costume et lui remplis sa tasse avec mon plus beau sourire factice. Puis je continuai mon service.

Quand à dix-neuf heures, Rosalie Hale poussa la porte du Hollywood Coffee, je lâchai un soupir de soulagement. Mon service prenait fin dans trente minutes. Je lui fis un clin d'œil qu'elle me rendit avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires.

Un soda gingembre cannelle, deux cafés au lait sans lactose, trois hamburgers végétariens et douze dollars cinquante-neuf cents de pourboire plus tard, j'avais enfin fini ma journée. Enfin, ma deuxième journée… car avant, je m'étais rendue sur le campus de l'Université de Californie où j'étudiais la médecine depuis maintenant deux ans.

En traînant mes pieds enflés, je soupirai à la pensée que je devais encore réviser mon cours d'anatomie pour la dissection du lendemain matin, et je pénétrai dans les vestiaires. Je tombai sur Rosalie et Emmett, en grande conversation chuchotée.

Assis sur un banc, Emmett avait posé ses énormes mains sur l'arrière des cuisses parfaites et bronzées de Rosalie qui, debout et penchée sur lui, lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille avec le sourire aux lèvres. En les regardant si proches, je fus certaine qu'eux-aussi mourraient d'envie de réviser leur cours d'anatomie, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons…

Je me raclai bruyamment la gorge et ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre rapidement.

— Salut Bella, me lança Rose avec un grand sourire sur son visage sans défaut.

Car en plus d'être belle, Rosalie était grande et mince comme une liane, tout en arborant fièrement des rondeurs judicieusement placées aux endroits stratégiques, ce qu'Emmett n'avait pas manqué de remarquer.

En la regardant rejeter ses longs cheveux blonds et brillants en arrière pour les attacher en queue de cheval, je me dis que les fées qui s'étaient penchées sur son berceau avaient vraiment été injustes.

En plus d'être d'une beauté scandaleuse, cette fille savait tout faire. Jouer du Mozart au piano, cuisiner un gombo délicieux, broder au point de croix et même jusqu'à la vidange de sa voiture ! Alors que moi j'avais du mal à réchauffer des plats au micro-onde, je trébuchai sans cesse sur mes propres pieds et j'étais incapable de souffler dans un harmonica… Vraiment, la vie était injuste !

— Tu nous rejoins ce soir au Twilight Club ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir tout en feuilletant distraitement un magazine people.

— Non, je dois bosser sur mes cours.

— Oh ! Décroche un peu Bella ! Quand tu ne sers pas ces têtes de cons, tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre pour réviser ! Quand est-ce que tu prends du bon temps ?

— Je vais disséquer un cadavre demain matin, je ne vois pas ce que je peux demander de plus, fis-je ironiquement.

— Rosalie ! hurla une voix grave qui provenait de la cuisine. Bon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

— J'arrive ! répondit Rose en soufflant furieusement, puis elle me regarda d'un air plein de reproches.

— Tu aurais pu sortir avec lui ! Au moins il aurait été de bonne humeur, me reprocha-t-elle.

— Rose, je ne vais pas sortir avec lui uniquement pour qu'il soit de bonne humeur ! En plus tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le temps pour ça et encore moins quand il s'agit de mon patron. Et puis j'ai mes partiels dans deux mois. Il faut que je bosse !

— Mais Jacob est fou de toi ! Ca se voit dans sa façon de te regarder, comme si tu étais un cupcake nappé de chantilly ! Et puis il est beau garçon ! Et tu as vu ses bras ? Je suis sûre qu'avec un homme pareil, ça doit être fabuleux au lit, glissa-t-elle avec un regard en biais vers Emmett.

— Si tu le dis… grinçai-je.

Ca me faisait du mal de l'admettre mais c'était vrai que Jacob était plutôt pas mal. Ce que j'aimais le plus chez lui c'était sa peau lisse et dorée et son sourire diaboliquement séducteur. Mais en dépit de son indéniable charme, il était évident que mon attirance pour lui n'était que physique. Car c'était un véritable crétin.

Hormis ce détail, Rosalie avait raison sur un point : Jacob avait de superbes bras, et cela faisait un moment que de tels bras ne m'avaient pas enlacée.

En regardant Emmett ôter son tee-shirt maculé de graisse, je bloquai un instant sur son torse large et bronzé. Je le vis comme au ralenti, jeter son vêtement au sol en contractant ses abdominaux saillants et les muscles luisants de sueur de ses pectoraux. Mes yeux s'agrandirent tandis que ma bouche s'ouvrait pour laisser s'échapper un gémissement idiot, en même temps qu'un filet de bave.

Le coup de coude que Rosalie me flanqua dans les côtes me ramena illico à la réalité.

— Pas touche, il est à moi celui-là ! rugit-elle comme une lionne.

— Désolée… grognai-je, honteuse.

— Bella, il faut que tu sortes ! Trouve-toi un de ces acteurs nombrilistes et désaxés pour t'offrir une nuit de folie ! Tiens comme celui-là ! Il joue dans ce film de vampire ! cria-t-elle en ouvrant son magazine sur la page centrale.

— Non merci ! appuyai-je sans même jeter un œil sur la photo en question. Et puis tu sais bien que je déteste les acteurs !

— Hum, je t'assure que tu peux faire une exception pour celui-là, remarqua-t-il d'une voix gourmande avant de reprendre, plus virulente que jamais. Il faut que tu voies du monde Bella, sinon tu vas devenir débile !

— Pardon ?

— Le regard hagard, c'est le premier symptôme du manque de sexe, m'apprit-elle, bras croisés en hochant la tête pour appuyer ses paroles.

— Ah oui ?

— Hum, hum, acquiesça-t-elle sérieusement. La première phase, tu n'as envie de rien, mais tu as envie de tout en même temps, tu tournes en rond et tu deviens capricieuse, irritable. En fait, ta cervelle commence à se dessécher, mais ça, ce n'est que la première phase…

— Et la deuxième ?

— C'est beaucoup plus effrayant, je t'assure ! Tu n'arrives plus à penser à autre chose qu'au sexe, et à chaque fois que tu formules une phrase avec le mot chaud, dur ou profond, tu te mets à transpirer comme un veau. Puis tu mates l'entrejambe des hommes sans aucune pudeur et tu ris comme une dinde rien qu'en les entendant prononcer le mot « fourchette », sans oublier que tu te dandines en ondulant du bassin comme une dévergondée de seconde zone.

— Oh mon Dieu, Rosalie !

— Mais ce n'est rien à côté de la troisième et dernière phase, où ton cerveau desséché s'est ratatiné sur lui-même et que tes neurones ont grillé. Partis en fumée. Là, tes ovaires en surchauffe ont pris le contrôle et tu entends presque ton vagin murmurer « prend-moi sauvagement contre cette porte » quand tu es à côté d'un mâle. Alors tu deviens hystérique et tu essayes de réhydrater ton cerveau en buvant des litres de tequila, mais tout ce que tu arrives à faire, c'est de te mettre une sacrée cuite et de te réveiller à poil avec un geek imberbe et boutonneux dans une chambre d'hôtel sans le moindre souvenir !

— Cela ne m'arrivera pas, je t'assure !

— Crois-moi, mieux vaut te faire un acteur.

— Jamais de la vie !

— Viens ce soir, je draguerai un mec pour toi, m'assura-t-elle.

— Tu es cinglée, tu le sais ça ? lui lançai-je alors qu'elle sortait du vestiaire pour prendre son service.

— Elle le sait, approuva Emmett.

Je lui tapai sur le bras en riant, non sans remarquer la dureté de ses biceps.

— Dis-moi Em', c'est toujours d'accord pour ce truc… hum enfin, tu sais, le truc dont nous avons parlé hier ? lui demandai-je en me triturant les doigts.

— Pas de soucis ma belle, je t'ai mis ça dans l'arrière-cuisine sur l'étagère du haut.

— Merci. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi !

— C'est rien, allez, file !

Je l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue et partis d'un pas alerte en direction des cuisines. Je fis une halte devant le bureau vitré de Jacob, attendant qu'il ait le nez sur ses papiers pour passer, puis je me faufilai dans l'arrière-cuisine.

En coinçant ma langue entre mes dents, j'essayai vainement d'atteindre l'étagère du haut, mais même sur la pointe des pieds je n'y parvins pas.

« Bon Dieu Emmett ! Tout le monde ne peut pas mesurer deux mètres comme toi ! » râlai-je intérieurement.

En faisant le tour de la petite pièce, j'avisai un carton dans un coin et le glissai sous l'étagère afin de grimper dessus. J'avais enfin atteint mon but quand la porte claqua brutalement. Je tournai la tête, honteuse de m'être fait prendre aussi bêtement la main dans le sac et lâchai mon paquet qui s'écrasa à terre. Mais l'homme qui se tenait devant moi n'était pas un employé.

— Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous là ? articulai-je en tentant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Il me regarda sans rien dire un court moment où ses yeux reflétaient une frayeur intolérable, puis il sembla se détendre imperceptiblement.

— Je vous en prie, ne dites rien, supplia-t-il. Je ne vous ferais rien, je vous le promets, mais ne dites à personne que vous m'avez vu !

— Co… comment ? bégayai-je, toujours perchée sur mon carton.

— S'il vous plait…

— Je suis désolée, cet endroit est réservé au personnel. Vous ne pouvez pas rester là.

— Elles arrivent ! chuchota-t-il avec des accents de panique dans la voix quand il entendit des bruits dans le couloir. Mon Dieu, elles arrivent !

— Qui arrive ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais moi-même chuchoté, mais à l'expression de son visage, il me semblait que cet homme courait un grave danger. Il paraissait perdu et aux abois en regardant partout autour de lui. Alors je ne réfléchis pas.

— Cachez-vous là ! lui ordonnai-je en lui montrant le dessous d'une étagère où l'on stockait les pommes de terre.

Il grimpa dans l'énorme caisse poussiéreuse et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser ce que je venais de faire que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau avec fracas.

Je sursautai sur mon carton et faillis chuter mais je me retins de justesse à l'étagère cependant qu'une dizaine de femme se pressait à la porte de l'arrière-cuisine.

— Où est-il ? hurlèrent-elles de concert.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, cette pièce est interdite aux clients, vociférai-je en m'agrippant à l'étagère.

Je devais bien admettre que ces filles me faisaient peur. Elles avaient toutes une expression de folie aveugle sous l'épaisse couche de maquillage qui recouvrait leur visage, et toute poitrine dehors, elles tournaient la tête dans toutes les directions en se bousculant les unes les autres. On aurait cru un troupeau de pintades piquées aux œstrogènes.

— Je l'ai vu entrer ici… j'en suis sûre ! piala l'une d'elle avec une voix de crécelle.

— Ca suffit, je vous demande de sortir d'ici tout de suite où j'appelle la police, les menaçai-je au bord de la panique.

— Où est-il ? hurla une femme hystérique aux cheveux rouges et à l'embonpoint manifeste.

— Ecoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous cherchez, mais qui que ce soit il n'est pas là.

— Edward ! On cherche Edward !

— Attendez, ce ne serait pas un grand brun avec les cheveux en pétard ? m'écriai-je soudain.

— Evidemment que c'est lui ! cria une petite brune aux lèvres trop maquillées.

— Oh mais je l'ai vu ! Il est sorti par la porte de service. Je lui ai d'ailleurs dit que c'était interdit, mais il ne m'a pas écoutée.

Aussitôt, tel un ouragan furieux, les filles partirent dans un hurlement collectif strident et se ruèrent vers la sortie aussi vite que si elles avaient le diable aux trousses.

La porte se referma lentement et j'attendis encore une minute, le temps de reprendre mes esprits et mon souffle, avant de descendre de mon carton pour entrebâiller la porte. Je jetai un œil furtif de chaque côté, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire penser à l'Inspecteur Gadget, puis je me retournai.

— C'est bon, elles sont parties. Vous pouvez sortir, dis-je en refermant soigneusement la porte.

Il s'extirpa souplement du cageot à patates et s'épousseta rapidement. Je remarquai alors qu'il était grand et mince, parfaitement proportionné.

— Merci de m'avoir aidé. Sans vous, je crois qu'elles m'auraient fait la peau !

— Vraiment ? m'étonnai-je.

— C'est fort possible…

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont après vous ces filles ?

Son visage prit une expression abasourdie et il me regarda comme si je venais d'une autre planète, puis rapidement, il se reprit et m'offrit un sourire à tomber à la renverse.

— Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en s'avançant vers moi tandis que je reculais.

J'avalai ma salive avec peine alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans les miens. Je soutins son regard, émerveillée par le vert opalin de ses prunelles amusées. Mon dos heurta la porte et je me trouvai bloquée avec cet homme devant moi. Ce n'est qu'alors que je remarquai sa beauté saisissante.

Sur la peau fine et lisse de ses joues, creusées par deux adorables petites fossettes, et sa mâchoire anguleuse, volontaire, courait une barbe de trois jours, et je devais bien avouer que ce petit côté négligé le rendait vraiment séduisant. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin, faisant pétiller ses yeux de malice.

— Pas la moindre, non, mais à l'instant même je souhaite de tout cœur que vous ne soyez pas un pervers… articulai-je difficilement.

Son rire s'éleva dans la petite pièce et je soufflai l'air que j'avais bloqué inconsciemment dans mes poumons. Son front haut surplombant ses sourcils bien dessinés se plissa légèrement quand il constata mon air paniqué, alors il recula d'un pas.

— Non, rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas un détraqué ! Je m'appelle Edward.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… Bella, fis-je en serrant la main qu'il me tendait.

— Eh bien Bella, je vous dois une fière chandelle !

— Oh, ce n'était rien. Qu'est-ce qu'elles vous voulaient toutes ces filles ?

— Euh… eh bien… commença-t-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Hum, en fait…

Je le vis se passer une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et je fronçai les sourcils, intriguée.

— Je leur dois de l'argent ! s'écria-t-il soudain. Voilà, c'est ça ! Je leur dois beaucoup d'argent !

— Ah d'accord, dis-je en le regardant furtivement des pieds à la tête.

Vêtu d'un jean troué et d'un tee-shirt usé jusqu'à la corde, il n'avait pas l'air de rouler sur l'or… Sûrement devait-il galérer dans la vie, comme moi, et cette simple constatation réveilla mon côté Saint Bernard, mais sans le tonnelet à goutte…

Je me penchai pour ramasser mon paquet et lui fit un petit sourire timide.

— Le cuisinier est un bon ami et il me garde des restes, si tu veux on partage, lui proposai-je en le tutoyant derechef, après tout entre compagnons de galère…

Edward me regarda un instant sans comprendre, puis de nouveau, il se passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés en souriant. Ce devait être un tic… En tout cas, c'était foutrement sexy !

— Pourquoi pas, je meurs de faim.

— Oui, moi-aussi. Je viens de terminer mon service et je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin ! Viens, je connais un endroit sympa.

Je le vis hésiter en se mordant la lèvre.

— Je ne sais pas, il se pourrait qu'elles reviennent…

— Je t'assure que là où je t'emmène elles ne te trouveront pas !

— Et où se trouve-t-il au juste cet endroit ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Tu verras bien !

— Bella, sans vouloir te vexer, je commence à me demander si ce ne serait pas toi la détraquée…

— Et tu aurais raison ! Si tu savais ce que je suis capable de faire avec un corps humain… insinuai-je.

— Ok, je te suis ! répondit-il avec entrain.

J'éclatai de rire devant son enthousiasme et me rendis compte que cela faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas ris comme ça. Je me sentais même presque étrange d'être si détendue avec un parfait inconnu !

Nous sortîmes de l'arrière-cuisine à pas de loups, et en pouffant nous courûmes jusqu'à la porte de service qui donnait derrière le restaurant. Une fois dans la rue, Edward chaussa ses lunettes noires et baissa la tête.

Nous marchâmes en silence côte à côte et je remarquai son regard verrouillé sur ses converses usées. Les poings serrés dans ses poches, il marchait d'un bon pas, si bien que j'avais parfois du mal à le suivre.

— C'est encore loin ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

— Non, nous sommes presque arrivés.

Je lui montrai un chemin escarpé au bord de la plage de Santa Monica et nous l'empruntâmes rapidement. Le sentier était étroit et bordés de hauts cèdres dont les racines s'enchevêtraient au sol, semant des pièges insurmontables pour une maladroite telle que moi.

Mon pied buta contre une pierre et je perdis l'équilibre. Avec un hoquet étouffé, je me préparai à la chute, mais le bras d'Edward s'enroula autour de ma taille et me retins.

— Merci, soufflai-je, alors que sa main s'attardait dans mon dos.

— De rien.

Je me mordis la lèvre, vaguement troublée par cet homme dont je ne savais rien mais qui inexplicablement éveillait chez moi une profonde sympathie. Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous débouchâmes sur une minuscule crique déserte enserrée par les rochers aiguisés, baignant dans l'eau limpide de l'océan.

— Bella, cet endroit est tout simplement magnifique ! s'écria Edward en contemplant le soleil au loin qui rougeoyait comme des braises ardentes.

— Oui, c'est mon havre de paix. J'aime venir ici après le boulot. Et puis c'est très tranquille. Ici tu es sûr de ne pas tomber sur une meute de filles hurlantes, plaisantai-je.

Il me sourit en s'asseyant dans le sable. Je l'imitai et ouvris le paquet que m'avait donné Emmett.

— Hum, ce sera pancakes rassis et bacon froid…

— Ca me va très bien, me rassura-t-il en attrapant une petite crêpe qu'il porta à sa bouche.

Je mordis dans un morceau de bacon et détournai les yeux de son beau visage pour contempler l'océan embrasé, quand le ténor d'Edward s'éleva.

— Pourquoi tu m'as aidé Bella ?

— Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je. Sûrement parce que tu semblais réellement désespéré.

— Oui, c'est vrai, je l'étais ! reconnut-il en riant.

— Et puis tu me l'as demandé gentiment et cela n'arrive pas souvent.

— Ah non ?

J'attrapai un pancake et en découpai un morceau.

— Les gens d'ici ont coutume d'exiger. Aucun d'entre eux ne dit jamais « s'il vous plait » et toi tu l'as dit. C'est sûrement cela qui m'a décidé.

— Tu travailles dans ce café depuis longtemps.

— Hum, hum. Depuis trop longtemps… déplorai-je.

Il hocha la tête, hésitant à reprendre la parole. Finalement au bout d'un moment où nous mangions en silence alors que le soleil disparaissait dans l'océan, je finis par lui demander ce qui piquait ma curiosité depuis que je l'avais rencontré.

— Et toi, depuis quand galères-tu ?

— Depuis toujours, je crois, répondit-il après une longue pause où il semblait réfléchir intensément.

Il me regarda en souriant et quelque chose se serra dans mon ventre. Cet homme que je connaissais à peine m'émouvait, je ne saurais trop dire pourquoi, mais quelque chose chez lui me remuait les tripes. Sûrement son insolente beauté, où la fragilité que je lisais dans ses yeux…

— Moi-aussi je dois de l'argent à ma mère, repris-je. Pas mal d'argent. Elle habite en Floride et elle ne voulait pas que je vienne ici…

— Pourquoi es-tu venue à Los Angeles Bella ? Pour le rêve Hollywoodien ?

Je laissai s'échapper un petit rire nerveux.

— Tu penses que j'ai tenté ma chance comme toutes ces starlettes sans cervelle ? fis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

— C'est le rêve de la plupart des filles, me fit-il remarquer. Et puis, vu ton physique, tu as toutes tes chances.

— Arrête de me flatter Edward !

— Ce n'est pas de la flatterie ! Tu es très belle Bella, appuya-t-il en me regardant intensément.

Est-ce que j'étais en plein rêve ou cet homme sublime était en train de me draguer ? Je déglutis avec difficulté et chassai une mouche invisible devant moi.

— Alors c'est ce que tu crois ? Que je me suis retrouvée à servir des hamburgers parce que je n'ai pas pu devenir actrice ? repartis-je d'une voix un peu enrouée.

Il haussa les épaules sans répondre, néanmoins il continuait à me regarder avec autant d'intensité.

— Eh bien, tu te trompes. De plus je déteste les acteurs !

— Ah oui ? s'étonna-t-il en arquant un sourcil. Pourquoi ça ?

— Parce qu'ils mentent tout le temps ! Il suffit qu'un idiot crie « action » pour qu'ils te fassent croire qu'ils éprouvent des émotions alors qu'il n'en est rien ! Ils ne font que réciter ce qui est écrit sur un bout de papier. Et ils pleurent même sur demande !

— Mais, c'est leur métier, non ?

— Justement ! Comment être sûr qu'un acteur est sincère puisque son activité principale est justement de mentir !

— Hum, j'avoue que c'est assez cohérent comme raisonnement, concéda-t-il avec une petite moue craquante. Mais c'est quand même excessif comme réaction ! C'est sympa un bon film, non ?

— Oui, je te l'accorde. C'est juste que… je ne supporte pas le mensonge…

Je me mordis violemment la lèvre pour me forcer à ne pas en dire plus. Ne pas dire qu'on m'avait menti pendant de longs mois. Manipulation psychologique, avait dit mon psy… Qui était mieux placé que mon petit-ami pour ça ?

Je secouai vivement la tête et essayai de retrouver le sourire. Tout cela était loin derrière moi et je voulais profiter de ce moment tellement grisant avec Edward.

— Parfois, certains viennent au café et ils sont justes détestables ! repris-je avec moins de véhémence tout de même. Ils se déplacent comme si la terre entière était à leurs pieds et exigent toujours des trucs impossibles, et puis c'est leur regard qui est le plus dur à supporter.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je, chaque fois, j'ai l'impression d'être un microbe insignifiant, ou un cheveu dégoutant dans leur café. Tu comprends, ils me font me sentir comme de la merde, et je déteste ça !

Je jetai un œil à Edward qui ne disait rien, mais se mordait la lèvre. Lèvre qu'il avait très sexy d'ailleurs…

— Tu as raison, c'est exactement ça, confirma-t-il sombrement.

— Tu côtoies des acteurs toi-aussi ?

— Tous les jours ! Je travaille pour le cinéma. Je suis l'assistant du deuxième assistant opérateur aux studios de la Century Fox. Autant te dire qu'à part porter les caméras et aller leur chercher des sandwiches, je ne sers pas à grand-chose…

J'hochai la tête en réalisant que lui et moi, on avait pas mal de choses en commun.

— Tu sais, quand un client rentre au restaurant, je sais tout de suite s'il est acteur ou pas, même s'il essaye de rester incognito. Je les reconnais toujours ! repris-je en riant.

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui ! Rosalie dit que j'ai une sorte de radar !

— Qui est Rosalie ?

— C'est mon amie. Elle travaille au café avec moi.

Edward étendit ses longues jambes devant lui et resta un moment silencieux.

— Alors si ce n'est pas pour devenir actrice, pourquoi as-tu quitté la Floride en empruntant l'argent de ta mère. Et je suppose que ce n'est pas pour faire carrière chez Hollywood Coffee.

— Non, tu as raison. Ce n'est que temporaire. Juste le temps de finir mes études.

— Quel genre d'études ? s'enquit Edward.

— Je suis en deuxième année de médecine. J'ai d'ailleurs un cadavre à disséquer demain matin.

— Hum ! Charmant !

Une sonnerie retentit et Edward extirpa de la poche de son jean un Black Berry rutilant. Je fronçai les sourcils alors qu'il rejetait l'appel.

— Il se fait tard. Je ferais d'ailleurs mieux d'y aller, lui dis-je en époussetant mes mains pleines de sable.

— Attends Bella, reste encore un peu.

— Je ne peux pas, je dois réviser mon anatomie.

Je le vis sourire dans la pénombre, puis son regard descendit sur ma poitrine, mon ventre, il longea mes jambes nues dans mon short court avant de remonter vers mon visage. Puis il se pencha lentement vers moi. Je sentis ses longs doigts dégager les cheveux derrière mon épaule, puis se fut son souffle tiède et rapide qui chatouilla mon cou. Un long frisson me parcourut et ses lèvres effleurèrent mon oreille.

— Je parie que ce serait ma matière préférée, chuchota-t-il.

Aussitôt, je me sentie en feu. L'air qui entrait avec peine dans mes poumons me parut brûlant et je dus avoir l'air perdu car son sourire s'accentua de plus belle. Me mordant la lèvre, je m'exhortai à réfréner mes pulsions. Le désir rugissait dans mon ventre, et je m'humectai les lèvres desséchées. Comment cette conversation innocente avait-elle pu dériver de la sorte ? Et pourquoi l'idée de me jeter sur Edward ne me paraissait-elle pas saugrenue ? Ca aurait dû pourtant, non ?

— Si j'étais toi, je ne parierai pas là-dessus, souris-je d'une voix éraillée.

Edward caressa lentement ma joue de la pulpe de ses doigts et je fermai les yeux pour mieux profiter de sa peau douce et fraîche sur mon visage en feu.

— Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, dis-je en attrapant doucement sa main pour la repousser de ma joue.

Je me levai et ramassai le papier vide que je roulais en boule dans ma main.

— J'aimerais beaucoup te revoir Bella.

Je lui fis un sourire heureux et partis au petit trot vers le sentier.

— Tu sais où me trouver… lui lançai-je.

Puis je souris dans le noir et m'engageai dans l'étroit chemin qui menait à la ville.

* * *

**Voilà pour la 1ère partie, en espérant que cela vous ai plu.**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes (et à tous) d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année et je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

**En attendant... reviews ?**

**Bises,**

**Sophie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

**Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous remercier sincèrement pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction. Vos mises en favoris et en alertes ainsi que vos reviews, c'est tout simplement adorable ! Merci également aux anonymes : Sandry et Karima et aux trois Guest.**

**J'espère que vous avez passé d'agréables fêtes de Noël, et j'espère également que cette suite vous plaira. Attention, lemon en vue...**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Le lendemain en début d'après-midi, après mes cours de la matinée, j'étais de retour au Hollywood Coffee. J'avais revêtu l'uniforme que nous imposait Jacob avec moins de réticence, en me souvenant du regard gourmand d'Edward suivant la ligne de mes jambes nues.

— Comment tu m'as dit qu'il s'appelait déjà ? s'enquit Rosalie en plissant les yeux.

— Edward, répondis-je avec agacement tout en dressant les tables pour le service du soir.

— Edward… hum, c'est un vieux prénom ça. Ca me fait penser à des cols à jabots et des pantalons à pinces.

— Où est-ce que tu as été cherché ça, rigolai-je.

— Je ne sais pas, ça fait très ancien temps… Bella ! s'affola soudain Rose, je suis sûre que c'est un conservateur qui va à l'Eglise tous les dimanches et qui ne te touchera pas avant de t'avoir passé la bague au doigt !

— N'importe quoi ! m'esclaffai-je.

— Eh bien j'espère pour toi, car tu as sacrément besoin de t'envoyer en l'air !

— Oh ! Arrête avec ça, s'il te plaît !

Je déposai la dernière assiette sur la table que je venais de dresser et rejoignis la cuisine, Rosalie sur mes talons.

— Allez racontes ! Comment il est ?

— Il est très gentil, nous avons beaucoup parlé, fis-je distraitement en rangeant un paquet de serviettes en papier.

— Mais je ne te parle pas de ça ! Est-ce qu'il est baisable ?

— Rosalie ! m'offusquai-je.

— Quoi ?

Je secouai la tête en soupirant.

— Parfois je me demande si ce ne serait pas toi qui aurais besoin de t'envoyer en l'air !

— Oh, rassures-toi ma belle, je n'ai pas ce genre de problème, gloussa-t-elle en s'appuyant sur une table en inox. Alors, il l'est ?

Je tournai la tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire presque vicieux.

— Totalement et entièrement baisable !

— J'en étais sûre ! claironna-t-elle avec force. Tu es sur la bonne voie ma belle ! Ce soir, tu vas remédier à la décrépitude de ton cerveau et par la même occasion offrir une soirée porte ouverte à ton vagin !

— Merci, Rosalie, c'est très imagé… grinçai-je.

Je finis de ranger les serviettes dans leur distributeur et m'emparai d'un plateau pour retourner en salle.

— Bella ! hurla Emmett depuis le grill devant lequel il était posté. Tu le veux saignant ton steak ?

— Par pitié Emmett, je viens de disséquer un corps humain ! Ne me parles pas de viande !

— Tu as besoin de forces Bella, surtout si ce charmant inconnu se repointe ce soir !

— C'est très gentil de penser à moi, mais non merci ! Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui as tenu le foie d'un malheureux cadavre entre tes mains… bougonnai-je en réprimant un haut le cœur.

— En parlant de foie, je crois que j'ai mis le mien à rude épreuve hier soir, articula Emmett.

— Et pendant ce temps-là notre petite Bella prenait du bon temps avec l'assistant de l'assistant du machin truc ! dit Rosalie.

— Il est assistant du deuxième assistant opérateur, rectifiai-je. Et il déteste les acteurs.

— Un bon point pour lui !

Je souris et poussai les portes battantes avec entrain, pleine d'une nouvelle énergie. Mon sourire semblait scotché sur mon visage et je ris même aux plaisanteries graveleuses d'un vieux vicieux qui matait mes seins. Mais à mesure que les heures passaient, ma bonne humeur mourut à petit feu, comme un hérisson sur le bord de la route.

A chaque fois que la petite clochette tintait au-dessus de la porte, j'avais l'espoir d'apercevoir Edward dans son jean et son tee-shirt usé, et chaque fois que je constatais que ce n'était pas lui, je sombrais un peu plus dans l'affreuse mélasse de la déception.

Bien que le restaurant fût plein et que je ne susse plus où donner de la tête, il me sembla que cette journée était interminable ! Dès que j'entrais en cuisine, j'avais l'impression que le tic-tac de l'horloge accrochée au mur s'égrainait avec une lenteur désespérante.

Quand il fût dix-neuf heures trente, j'entrai dans les vestiaires en traînant les pieds, la mine avachie telle un bouledogue français neurasthénique.

— Il n'est pas venu ? demanda Rosalie.

Je me contentai de secouer la tête en m'écroulant sur un banc pour délacer mes tennis blanches.

— Ca m'apprendra à m'emballer…

— Ce petit con ne sait pas ce qu'il perd ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, tu sais comme on dit…

— Si tu me sors une expression du genre « un de perdu, dix de retrouvé » je t'étrangle avec ton Wonderbra !

— Ok, Ok ! fit-elle en tendant les mains, paumes en avant.

Je lâchai un profond soupir à fendre l'âme et enfilai mes sandales en cuir.

— Il te reste l'option Jacob !

— Non merci !

— Rien que pour une nuit… Avoues que ça doit être agréable.

— Rosalie, je trouverai une hystérectomie plus agréable que de sortir avec Jacob.

— D'accord ! s'énerva-t-elle. Reste dans ton coin à fureter dans tes bouquins incompréhensibles ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu remédieras à ton problème !

— Je sais, fis-je sombrement avant de me lever. A demain Rosalie.

— Bella… l'entendis-je m'appeler depuis les vestiaires, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas.

D'un pas lourd et traînant, je me dirigeai vers l'arrière-cuisine où Emmett avait déposé tous les restes de la journée enveloppés dans du papier d'aluminium. En poussant la porte, je soupirai à la pensée que mon repas de ce soir allait sûrement être moins agréable que celui de la veille. Car j'étais déçue. Vraiment très déçue qu'Edward ne soit pas venu.

Perdue dans mes pensées moroses, j'appuyai sur l'interrupteur et ouvris de grands yeux quand j'aperçus Edward, assis sur un carton.

— Salut ! fit-il avec un grand sourire.

— Sa… salut… balbutiai-je clignant des yeux.

La porte claqua derrière moi et je sursautai presque tellement j'étais perdue dans la contemplation silencieuse de cette homme. Nerveusement, je rajustai mon tee-shirt et essayai de lisser mes boucles indisciplinées.

— Que fais-tu dans le noir ?

— Je t'attendais.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, lui avouai-je.

— Vraiment ? sourit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

J'hochai la tête en me mordant la lèvre.

— Eh bien tu te trompais.

Sa voix était basse et profonde, et j'eus l'impression qu'elle m'enveloppait de sa chaleur, qu'elle me caressait lentement. J'avalai ma salive et me forçai à réprimer un gémissement. Une pellicule de sueur perla à mon front et je me rendis compte que Rosalie avait raison. J'étais vraiment en manque de sexe…

Et cet homme si beau et si désirable avait l'air de me regarder comme si j'étais une confiserie qu'il s'apprêtait à lécher avant de déguster en soupirant d'extase.

J'eus une bouffée de chaleur qui m'incendia les joues et acheva d'allumer le brasier qui couvait dans mon ventre.

— Je… tu… tu veux partager mon repas ? l'interrogeai-je en bégayant.

— Non, pas ce soir.

— Oh, d'accord. Comme tu voudras, répondis-je, mortellement déçue.

— Ce soir, je t'emmène dîner.

— Quoi ? Non, Edward, ce n'est pas la peine je t'assure !

Peut-être croyait-il qu'il devait m'inviter à dîner avant de finir à l'horizontale ? Alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était faire de lui mon dîner ! Il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts pour que je finisse à genoux devant lui… Adieu ma dignité ! Et puis d'un côté pratique, je savais qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent.

— Bella, tu n'y couperas pas ! Allez viens ! fit-il en m'attrapant par la main.

Tout comme la veille au soir, nous empruntâmes la porte de service et à mon grand étonnement, il m'entraîna vers une belle Chevrolet blanche garée le long du trottoir.

— C'est à toi ? m'étonnai-je.

— Non, c'est celle d'un ami. Il me l'a prêtée.

— Wow ! murmurai-je en caressant la carrosserie.

— Allez grimpe, on y va !

Edward démarra le moteur qui ronronna comme un gros chat, puis il enfila ses lunettes de soleil et me fit un sourire heureux. Il conduisit jusqu'à Malibu en empruntant la route du bord de mer, toutes vitres baissées. Bien calée sur la banquette en cuir, je profitais du vent chaud et iodé venant du large. De temps en temps, je risquais un œil vers lui et il me souriait, allumant un feu intense au fond de mes entrailles.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je ne me rappelais pas d'avoir ressenti une telle paix, un tel bonheur en compagnie d'un homme. En regardant le paysage défiler par le carreau ouvert, les cheveux au vent et le sourire aux lèvres, je réalisais à quel point tout semblait s'imbriquer étrangement, comme si tous les éléments de ma morne existence prenaient soudain vie. Comme si la simple caresse du vent sur mon visage prenait une autre saveur, plus délicieuse.

Nous nous arrêtâmes sur le parking sablonneux d'un restaurant de fruits de mer au bord de la plage. L'endroit était vide, mais pourtant le personnel qui nous accueillit avec amabilité semblait nous attendre.

Nous prîmes place à une table sur la terrasse déserte alors qu'on nous servait deux Piña Colada et restâmes quelques instants silencieux à contempler l'océan sous les guirlandes lumineuses et colorées. Puis Edward saisit son verre.

— Trinquons à notre rencontre.

— A notre rencontre… murmurai-je, la voix cassée, en faisant tinter mon verre contre le sien.

J'avalai une gorgée du cocktail frais et délicieux en observant Edward se renverser dans le fauteuil avec décontraction.

— Tu sais Edward, ce n'était pas la peine de te ruiner. On aurait très bien pu aller dans ma chambre, lui dis-je en tournant ma paille négligemment dans mon verre.

— Tu veux déjà passer au dessert alors que nous n'avons pas encore commencé notre repas ? remarqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

— Non pas du tout ! m'écriai-je totalement confuse et rougissante. Enfin, si ! Ne vas pas croire que… enfin que… hum… En fait, c'est que j'ai une chambre sur le campus… mais je ne voulais pas dire qu'on devait y aller tout de suite… je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que… bredouillai-je lamentablement.

— Je te taquine Bella !

— Oh ! soufflai-je soulagée avant de lui lancer un regard assassin par-dessus mon verre. Tu vas me le payer ! promis-je en riant.

— J'attends de voir ça, lança-t-il, le menton dans sa paume. J'aimerais que tu me parles un peu de toi.

— Oh, tu sais, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire ! Tu sais déjà le principal.

— Mais pas le plus important, dit-il, énigmatique.

— Ah oui ?

— En fait j'ignore si… enfin… hum… Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie ? questionna-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Je ris un peu devant la confusion d'Edward, lui d'ordinaire si confiant. Ca me retournait d'ailleurs de le voir si déstabilisé. Il n'en paraissait que plus séduisant.

— Non, pas depuis deux ans, répondis-je avec franchise.

— Deux ans ! Wow ! Et tu n'as eu personne… je veux dire… depuis ?

— Non, pas vraiment. Il faut dire que j'ai été un peu échaudée.

— Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

— Tu es drôlement curieux dis donc ! le réprimandai-je gentiment.

— C'est que… tu m'intéresses, me dit-il tout bas avant de se mordiller la lèvre.

— Je vois, soufflai-je en avalant durement ma salive. Alors c'est donnant-donnant. Je parle un peu de moi et ensuite c'est ton tour, Ok ?

— Ok. Je t'écoute, approuva Edward.

Je bus une longue gorgée de mon cocktail, pris une grande inspiration et me lançai.

— Il s'appelait Riley et il avait dix ans de plus que moi. Il était grand, blond, costaud et j'étais amoureuse. Et sûrement beaucoup trop jeune… soupirai-je. Ca a duré à peine un an. Et puis je l'ai quitté.

— Pourquoi ?

Voilà, nous y étions ! Je me frottai nerveusement le sourcil alors que mes mots avaient du mal à sortir de ma bouche.

— Parce qu'il était marié, finis-je par lâcher.

— Oh ! fit Edward en levant ses sourcils. Et il n'a pas voulu quitter sa femme ?

— Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! me renfrognai-je comme à chaque fois que j'abordais ce sujet.

Je me passai une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et finis ma piña colada.

— Il me l'avait caché, lui avouai-je. J'étais jeune et naïve et lui… eh bien c'était un très bon menteur. Je ne me suis rendue compte de rien. Jusqu'au jour où il a fait une erreur. Il a oublié son téléphone portable avant d'aller travailler. Sa femme l'a appelé. Evidemment j'ai décroché… Je te laisse imaginer la suite.

— Bella, c'est... commença-t-il sans finir sa phrase.

Bien sûr qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire ! Je le fixai durement, la poitrine serrée

— Je sais ce que tu penses, mais je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, Edward.

— Quel genre ?

— Du genre de celles que cela ne dérange pas de sortir avec un homme marié ! Si je l'avais su, jamais je n'aurais entamé une relation avec lui. Mais il m'a menti. Il m'a mise devant le fait accompli ! Tu comprends ? Quand sa femme l'a quitté, j'ai eu l'impression d'être une briseuse de ménage…

— Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pense, me dit-il tout doucement alors que j'hochai la tête, les yeux baissés sur la nappe. Bella, je suis désolé.

— Merci.

— Et puis ce n'était pas ta faute ! Après tout, c'est lui qui s'était mis dans le pétrin tout seul.

— C'est exactement ce que me disait mon psy !

— Je suis désolé, répéta Edward.

Il resta silencieux un petit moment à contempler l'océan, les sourcils froncés, deux petites fossettes se creusant sur ses joues. Je le sentais sur le point de me dire quelque chose, mais comme rien ne venait, je finis par hausser les épaules en brisant le silence qui s'appesantissait.

— N'en parlons plus ! C'était il y a longtemps. Ca ne me fait plus ni chaud ni froid maintenant.

— D'accord, fit-il en me fixant de ses yeux scintillants.

Pendant une courte seconde qui me parut des heures, j'oubliai tout. Tout ce que je venais de lui confier alors que je ne le connaissais que depuis deux jours, où nous étions, les serveurs autour de nous. Tout. Je flottai dans un lac de jade, profond comme l'antre bouillonnante du diable, mais calme et miroitant tel un cristal précieux. Le souffle court et la tête en plein vertige, je fixai cet homme tel un serpent hypnotisé par le son envoutant de la flûte, atterrée de me retrouver si vulnérable et démunie devant lui.

Un serveur déposa devant nous deux homards et une bouteille de vin blanc, détournant mon attention du visage souriant d'Edward.

— Je te fais de l'effet, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il soudain en sortant la bouteille de vin du seau rempli de glaçons.

J'ouvris de grands yeux surpris devant son audace et son assurance inébranlable.

— En tout cas, tu es bien présomptueux !

— Mais c'est vrai, je te fais de l'effet.

Je le regardai verser le liquide ambré dans nos verres. Ses lèvres souples souriaient et quelques-unes de ses mèches s'agitaient sous le vent doux, caressant son front. Il était beau, captivant, charmant et drôle. Bien sûr qu'il me faisait de l'effet !

— Peut-être, oui… avouai-je en rougissant furieusement.

De nouveau, il sourit de ce demi-sourire qui serait passé pour une grimace chez pas mal d'hommes, mais chez lui, ce sourire espiègle et tendre à la fois le faisait paraître attachant et diablement excitant.

Il tendit la main sur la table et la posa sur la mienne.

— C'est réciproque, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de prendre une gorgée de vin.

Je baissai les yeux vers mon assiette, déstabilisée par l'effleurement de ses doigts quittant les miens. Sur son visage souriant, le soleil couchant jetait des ombres mouvantes et chaudes, faisant paraître plus intime encore ce moment entre nous deux.

Finalement, nous mangeâmes nos homards en discutant de tout et de rien. Comme le prévoyait notre accord, je lui demandai de me parler de lui. Je le questionnai sur son travail, mais Edward changea vite de sujet, arguant que ce qu'il faisait n'était vraiment pas digne d'intérêt. J'appris qu'il avait pas mal voyagé. Il venait du Texas où il était né et avait entamé un cursus de droit pour faire plaisir à ses parents. Puis sur un coup de tête, il avait tout envoyé bouler pour venir s'installer à Los Angeles, tirant définitivement un trait sur sa future carrière d'avocat. Au grand damne de ses parents !

Mais le plus important, j'appris qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie.

Alors qu'il me parlait de lui sous la lueur ténue des lampes multicolores et des bougies flottantes, je buvais ses paroles, le menton appuyé dans ma paume et l'œil pétillant de curiosité. Je ne remarquai même pas que malgré l'heure tardive, aucun client n'occupait la grande terrasse, à part nous.

Finalement, Edward me tendit la main.

— On y va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

J'acquiesçai avec une boule dans l'estomac. Nous y étions... et j'appréhendai le moment où il allait me raccompagner. Que devrais-je faire ? L'inviter à boire un dernier verre ? Ou le laisser repartir ?

— Tu veux te promener un peu sur la plage ? s'enquit-il en me sortant de mes réflexions.

— Oui, c'est une très bonne idée.

Nous descendîmes sur le sable froid et doux et marchâmes un moment sans rien dire, main dans la main. Cependant, malgré le romantisme dégoulinant de ce moment, je me sentais extrêmement tendue.

Edward dut le sentir et se tourna vers moi. La lune s'était levée pour parfaire ce tableau idyllique, et éclairait ses traits d'une pâle lueur fascinante. Lentement, il se pencha vers moi, et cette fois, je sus qu'il allait m'embrasser. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes avec la légèreté d'un papillon de nuit et toutes mes appréhensions s'envolèrent.

Au loin, le bruit des vagues me parvenait étouffé par les battements de mon cœur frappant frénétiquement dans mes oreilles. Lentement, j'apprivoisai sa langue, la caressant de la mienne, goûtant alors la chaleur de son corps près du mien

Sa main douce s'égara sous mes cheveux, les caressant de ses longs doigts fins, pendant que j'explorai son dos, vaste étendue ondoyante et méconnue qui se contractait sous mes paumes.

A bout de souffle après ce long et langoureux baiser, il encercla mon visage de ses mains en me regardant au fond des yeux.

— J'en étais sûr… murmura-t-il d'un air extasié.

— A quel propos ? questionnai-je, soudain alarmée par ses mots.

— Je m'étais imaginé notre baiser et j'étais certain que tes lèvres avaient le goût le plus délicieux.

— Et ?

— Et je ne m'étais pas trompé.

Je souris dans l'obscurité alors qu'il m'entraînait vers la voiture.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence confortable. Edward avait allumé l'autoradio et une chanson de Bob Dylan résonnait dans l'habitacle alors que la tête posée sur son épaule, je regardais la lune se refléter dans l'océan à travers le carreau ouvert.

Bien que je fusse très calme, ce qui m'étonna d'ailleurs moi-même, je sentais au fond de moi un pincement désagréable. Je détestais les premières fois. Premier restaurant, premier baiser, première nuit ensemble… En replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, j'appréhendais de n'être pas à la hauteur d'un homme comme Edward. Après tout, cela faisait si longtemps…

Je sentis ses lèvres se déposer doucement sur mes cheveux et je me mordis les lèvres. J'avais envie de lui. J'étais jeune et sans attaches, et j'avais follement envie de lui. Ce n'est pas ce qui comptait le plus après tout ?

Quand il parqua sa voiture devant le campus d'UCLA, je perçus un léger trouble chez lui. Il coupa le contact et attendit sans rien dire.

— Edward, j'aimerais que tu… Est-ce que tu… hum… tu veux venir ? Chez moi ? Enfin si tu veux ! Parce que si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave, je comprendrais, mais…

— Avec plaisir Bella, me coupa-t-il dans mon pitoyable monologue.

— Ok, articulai-je en déglutissant difficilement, bien consciente de ce qui allait suivre.

J'attrapai mon sac à main à terre et tentai de souffler discrètement pour évacuer la pression, puis je jetai un œil sur Edward. Les sourcils froncés, il scannait les lieux déserts à cette heure-ci. Seul un groupe d'étudiantes assises sur un banc de pierre semblait discuter en fumant.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas Edward, ce n'est qu'un campus ! Je ne pense pas que Jack l'Eventreur nous attende de toute façon… plaisantai-je pour tenter de le détendre.

— Je… Non ! Bien sûr ! répliqua-t-il en souriant.

— Allez, viens, le pressai-je ouvrant la portière.

Aussitôt, Edward fut près de moi et m'attrapa la main avec fermeté. Je fus tellement surprise qu'il ait été si rapide que je poussai un petit cri. Mais déjà il m'entraînait vers le bâtiment, baissant les yeux quand nous dépassâmes le petit groupe de jeunes filles.

— Edward… croassai-je en courant presque pour le suivre.

— Ne t'arrête pas ! m'ordonna-t-il.

Nous gravîmes les marches extérieures au pas de course puis entrâmes dans le bâtiment et grimpâmes les escaliers menant aux étages.

— Laquelle est la tienne ? m'interrogea Edward alors que nous passions devant les portes des chambres de mon étage.

— C'est celle-ci, dis-je à bout de souffle tout en introduisant ma clé dans la serrure.

Nous entrâmes et Edward poussa immédiatement le verrou alors que je le dévisageais avec inquiétude.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? m'enquis-je alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la porte.

— Rien. Je suis un peu nerveux à cause de ces filles, tu sais hier.

Je hochai la tête sans répondre, un peu perturbée et toujours essoufflée par notre course à travers les étages.

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. C'est juste que j'avais cru reconnaître l'une d'entre elles et j'avais peur qu'elle me suive, voilà tout.

— Je comprends, fis-je en allumant la lampe de chevet. Si tu veux, j'ai un peu d'argent. Enfin, c'est pas grand-chose mais je pourrais te dépanner. Juste pour qu'elles te laissent un peu tranquille, lui proposai-je.

Edward rit un peu puis se gratta le sourcil avant de répondre.

— C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je vais me débrouiller. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il me fixa d'un regard trop brillant en se mordillant doucement la lèvre.

— Ok, fis-je en déglutissant difficilement.

Je mentirais si je disais que je ne l'avais pas entendue. Cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me criait « méfiance ! » mais à l'instant même, j'étais plus préoccupée par Edward qui s'était décollé de la porte et qui s'approchait de moi à pas lents. Sur son visage ombré de barbe était dessiné un sourire angélique et néanmoins je m'enflammai instantanément.

Bien sûr, je le trouvais très beau dans son tee-shirt usé, et je devais bien avouer qu'il était foutrement sexy avec ce jean troué au genou, mais ce qui me chamboula le plus fut ce sourire innocent qui contrastait tellement avec la flamme qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

D'un seul coup, j'eus l'impression que l'univers entier ne se réduisait plus qu'à lui. Tout le reste, ma chambre, les bruits au-dehors, me parvenaient atténués, ralentis. J'essayai vainement de calmer ma respiration devenue erratique, mais je me mis à haleter carrément quand Edward me caressa le bras du revers de ses doigts.

Dans mon ventre fusa alors une onde brûlante, fulgurante, qui embrasa le creux de mes reins. Ma poitrine se serra à m'en faire mal, et j'exhalai un soupir totalement obscène alors qu'il posait une main innocente sur ma joue.

Ses lèvres d'une candeur presque enfantine ne souriaient plus mais esquissaient une moue boudeuse parfaitement scandaleuse. Je sentis s'intensifier le feu qui couvait au fond de moi et qui menaçait de m'incendier entièrement.

Mais ses yeux tendres continuaient à me fixer avec une lueur d'émerveillement qui acheva de m'enflammer totalement. Je me jetai sur ses lèvres telle une harpie, une junkie en manque d'héroïne, et entrepris de les lui suçoter avec ardeur.

Edward amorça un mouvement de recul sous l'assaut brutal, mais j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et en collant mon corps au sien, j'appuyai mes doigts impatients sur sa nuque pour le retenir contre mes lèvres.

Dans ma fougue, je n'eus pas conscience de le pousser vers l'arrière et ce n'est qu'à l'instant où son dos heurta le mur que je réalisai à quel point j'avais perdu le contrôle. Mais je n'en eu que faire…

L'envie, le désir grondaient en moi tel un volcan acariâtre qui vient de se réveiller après un long sommeil. Mes entrailles semblaient en feu et le souffle qui passa mes lèvres quand je libérai enfin la bouche d'Edward avait la saveur sulfureuse de l'enfer.

J'appuyai mes paumes sur sa poitrine, à bout de souffle, et rivait mes yeux aux siens. Ils reflétaient la surprise, presque le choc. J'aurais dû m'arrêter, le relâcher et me confondre en excuses. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Mon corps avait pris le dessus sur ma tête et je voulais cet homme tout de suite. Je le voulais si fort que mes jambes en tremblaient.

Tout se mélangeait. Sa stupéfiante beauté éclairant la pénombre, son air d'ange aux yeux luxurieux, l'odeur enivrante de sa peau, le goût idyllique de ses lèvres, la douceur de ses cheveux sous mes doigts. Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. C'était comme-ci mes sens n'étaient focalisés que sur cet homme et que tout autour paraissait immatériel, obscurci.

— Edward, j'ai envie de toi… murmurai-je d'une voix si rocailleuse que je ne la reconnus pas.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, j'agrippai son tee-shirt pour le faire passer au-dessus de sa tête, prête à me jeter sur lui. Mais quand je découvris son torse, je me stoppai, bouche bée, alors que je prenais enfin le temps de le regarder.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps je restai ainsi sans bouger à convoiter sa chair, mais au vu du regard qu'il me lança, je dus lui faire l'effet d'un succube l'ayant entraîné chez elle pour le chevaucher jusqu'à la mort avant de le dévorer. Rosalie devait avoir raison, j'avais le cerveau desséché…

Je n'eus conscience de le fixer avidement qu'à l'instant où la voix d'Edward s'éleva, brisant le silence.

— Tu as l'air d'apprécier la vue… s'amusa-t-il.

— Je… je… bégayai-je, à court de mots.

Edward sourit férocement et m'attrapa alors par les épaules pour me plaquer à mon tour contre le mur. Son visage se rapprocha lentement du mien, mais alors que je crus qu'il allait m'embrasser, ses lèvres dévièrent sur ma joue, jusqu'à mon oreille.

— Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi, me chuchota-t-il.

Le baiser qu'il me donna alors n'avait rien à voir avec celui que nous avions échangé sur la plage. Edward y mit une telle fougue que je capitulai bien vite, le laissant faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Je me mis à gémir indécemment sur ses lèvres, fourrageant avec ardeur dans ses cheveux en désordre.

Il quitta ma bouche pour picorer ma gorge, et bientôt mon tee-shirt ne fût qu'un lointain souvenir. Il s'appliqua alors à me déshabiller lentement, prenant tout son temps, en laissant traîner ses doigts le long de ma peau frissonnante.

Quand je fus enfin nue, il me couva d'un regard appréciateur et avec son sourire en coin, il plongea ses lèvres sur ma poitrine. Mes paumes s'abattirent à plat sur le mur derrière moi alors que je cherchais à me retenir à quelque chose avant de défaillir de plaisir.

— Edward… soupirai-je en me cognant la tête sur les briques.

La minute d'après, il me jeta sur le lit sans ménagement et vint planer au-dessus de moi comme une ombre sensuelle et éthérée. Passant mes mains entre nos deux corps, je me contorsionnai pour lui enlever son jean et son sous-vêtement.

Sa bouche sur la mienne, je tendis la main à tâtons pour trouver un préservatif et je me forçai à décoller mes lèvres des siennes pour lui montrer ma trouvaille en souriant.

Il regarda le petit carré emballé un instant, puis quand ses yeux verts scintillants et d'une profondeur obscure s'attachèrent aux miens je fus traversée d'une sensation étrange. Cet homme avait un regard beaucoup trop grave alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'envoyer en l'air.

— Bella attends, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… commença-t-il, terriblement sérieux.

— Non, je ne veux pas attendre ! protestai-je en déchirant l'emballage avec mes dents.

— Mais…

— Plus tard ! le coupai-je.

Même s'il avait voulu dire quelque chose, les mots moururent dans sa gorge quand je le caressai lentement en déroulant le préservatif sur son sexe tendu. J'ouvris de grands yeux, fascinée par son visage perdu dans le plaisir. Bouche entrouverte, yeux clos, joues rouges, front en sueur, il était à se damner.

J'enfonçai mes ongles dans sa chair de ses fesses, le poussant à me prendre avant que je ne me consume littéralement. La douleur, ou le plaisir, je ne saurais le dire, lui fit rouvrir les yeux, et les dents fichées dans sa lèvre, une certaine fureur dans le regard, il me pénétra d'un seul coup, s'enfonçant au fond de mon ventre.

L'heure qui suivit fut une des meilleures de toute ma vie. Edward me fit l'amour avec fougue et tendresse, honorant mon corps comme si j'étais une divinité redoutable. Il me sembla flotter dans des limbes brouillardeuses de félicité, me vautrer dans la lave piquante et douce du plaisir tout en contemplant à travers un filtre vaporeux le visage d'Edward qui me surplombait.

Je ne me souviens pas exactement de tout, juste de la sensation d'être à lui au moment où il m'avait pénétrée. Mon corps n'était à cet instant qu'un puits de plaisir et je m'étais totalement libérée sans aucune pudeur.

Je me souviens d'avoir poussé des cris sourds, d'Edward gémissant contre mon cou, puis de l'incroyable flash qui avait court-circuité mon cerveau. A croire que mon corps n'était plus habitué à recevoir tant de plaisir…

Et puis j'avais souris aux anges, empêtrée dans les draps froissés, le corps moite et les cheveux emmêlés, alors qu'Edward reposait sous moi, les yeux remplis d'étoiles et de fatigue. Ses mains se baladant dans mon dos m'avaient accompagnées jusqu'aux portes du sommeil dans lequel j'avais basculé, les membres engourdis mais le sourire heureux.

**ooOoo**

Mon portable sonna à neuf heures dix. Péniblement, j'ouvris les paupières en grognant.

— Qui que ce soit, je vous maudis ! marmonnai-je en tâtonnant sur la table de chevet.

Mais au moment où j'attrapai mon portable, tout me revint en mémoire. Je me levai si vite que la tête me tourna. J'étais toujours nue, mes vêtements traînaient au sol et mon lit était dévasté, mais Edward n'était plus là.

Une effroyable appréhension m'envahit à la pensée qu'Edward se soit sauvé comme un voleur sans me réveiller. Et même si lui comme moi ne nous étions rien promis, je réalisai que j'étais beaucoup trop désespérée pour un coup d'un soir…

— Allô ? fis-je d'une petite voix en décrochant mon téléphone.

— Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? hurla Rosalie.

— Quoi ?

— Bon Dieu ! Il est neuf heures dix ! Tu es en retard !

— Oh merde ! râlai-je. J'arrive tout de suite !

Je jetai mon portable sur mon lit et m'engouffrai dans la salle de bain. Trois minutes plus tard, j'en ressortie vêtue de mon short et d'un tee-shirt propre. En attrapant mon téléphone, je remarquai un papier froissé sur les draps en désordre.

Mon cœur se serra étrangement quand je découvris le numéro de portable qu'Edward m'avait laissé. Juste en dessous « Appelle-moi ! » était tracé d'une écrire penchée. En me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de joie, je fourrai le papier dans ma poche et sortis de ma chambre en claquant la porte.

Il était plus de neuf heures quarante-cinq quand j'arrivai au Hollywood Coffee. J'avais sauté dans un taxi à peine sortie du campus, mais la circulation à cette heure-ci était vraiment infernale.

Je me glissai subrepticement dans les vestiaires, passant devant une Rosalie au sourire inquisiteur. Puis j'attrapai un plateau et commençai mon service.

— Merci de m'avoir couverte, lui soufflai-je quand je la croisai dans les cuisines.

— De rien ma belle. Alors ?

— Quoi, alors ?

— Je ne sais pas… tu n'es jamais en retard d'habitude.

Elle m'examina attentivement des pieds à la tête et je me sentis transpercée par son regard scrutateur.

— Tu as l'air radieux et… comblé… susurra-t-elle en plissant les yeux suspicieusement.

— Rosalie, arrête de me regarder comme ça, s'il te plait !

— Tu l'as fait hier soir, c'est ça ?

— Rosalie !

— C'est ça, hein ? insista-t-elle.

— Oui ! finis-je par avouer, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote.

— C'était qui ? Ce mec totalement baisable que tu as rencontré avant-hier ? jubila-t-elle.

— Il s'appelle Edward !

— Peu importe ! Alors c'était comment ?

— Eh bien c'était… c'était… commençai-je cherchant le bon mot pour qualifier la soirée d'hier. C'était génial Rosalie !

— Raconte-moi ! Je veux tout savoir !

— Pas question !

— T'es vraiment pas marrante ! râla-t-elle.

— Rose, il m'a laissé son numéro.

— Sans rire ? Tu vas le rappeler ?

— Oui, j'en ai bien l'intention.

— Alors, c'est plus qu'un coup d'un soir ?

— Je l'espère…

Rosalie me sourit tendrement. Comme j'étais heureuse d'avoir une amie comme elle !

— Allez les filles ! Trêve de bavardages, les clients attendent ! Au travail ! beugla Jacob en pénétrant dans les cuisines, nous faisant sursauter.

Nous nous pressâmes de rejoindre la salle en nous gaussant.

— Rabat-joie ! articula Rose à voix basse avant de s'éloigner vers un client qui venait de s'assoir à une table.

Je continuai mon service dans un état second. J'avais cette inexplicable sensation de vide au creux de l'estomac et sans arrêt, mon regard se portait sur la pendule accrochée au mur. J'avais cette irrésistible envie d'appeler Edward, juste pour entendre sa voix.

Quand il fut treize heures je n'y tins plus et pris quelques minutes pour composer son numéro. Il répondit dès la deuxième sonnerie.

— Allô ?

— Euh, salut Edward, c'est Bella, dis-je après avoir lâché la respiration que j'avais retenue.

— Bella ! s'exclama-t-il, puis j'entendis un froissement sur le combiné et me doutai qu'il s'éloignait pour parler plus tranquillement. Je suis au boulot, mais je suis content que tu m'appelles, me confia-t-il d'une voix douce après quelques secondes de silence.

— Vraiment ?

— Bien sûr ! Je suis désolé de m'être sauvé comme ça ce matin…

— C'est pas grave, le rassurai-je. Tu m'as laissé ton numéro, alors…

Un long silence me répondit et je sentis mon ventre se serrer douloureusement.

— Bella, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on se revoit, finit par dire Edward d'une voix grave et profonde.

— Moi… moi aussi, m'exclamai-je alors que mon cœur bondissait de joie.

— Ce soir ? Sur la plage ?

— Oui, j'apporterai le dîner.

— Ca me va ! fit-il gaiment. Bella ?

— Hum ?

— J'ai hâte de te voir…

— Moi aussi j'ai hâte. A ce soir Edward.

J'appuyai sur la touche rouge et me laissai tomber sur un banc, un sourire gigantesque collé aux lèvres.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue !**

**Je ne pense pas pouvoir publier le dernier chapitre avant la 1ère semaine de janvier. Je vous souhaite un bon réveillon du Nouvel An et vous donne donc rendez-vous l'année prochaine pour la suite et la fin de cette mini-fic !**  
**En attendant... reviews ?**

**Bises,**

**Sophie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour !**

**Voici donc la suite et la fin de cette petite fiction bien dégoulinante de guimauve ! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur, ainsi que pour vos mises en alerte et favoris. Vous êtes supers ! Merci également aux anonymes : JasperEdward21, Caro, Karima, Laurie et Sandry. Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde et n'avoir oublié personne...  
**

**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Et puis traditionnellement, je vous présente tous mes voeux pour cette année 2013. Qu'elle soit riche en belles surprises, petites joies et grands bonheurs.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous retrouve plus bas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Deux semaines et demie. Cela faisait deux semaines et demi que je voyais Edward. Dix-sept jours plus précisément. Dix-sept jours où j'avais l'impression de vivre dans une réalité alternative. Dix-sept jours sans dormir, à épuiser mon corps toutes les nuits.

En marchant à côté de mon amie Alice pour rejoindre notre prochain cours, j'avais les yeux dans le vague, encore remplis d'étoiles. Fatiguée par ma nuit sans sommeil, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'au corps d'Edward sur moi, en moi, à ses bras autour de moi, sa bouche sur la mienne, ses mots crus soufflés à mon oreille, d'une voix rauque, alors que les joues empourprées je me consumais de désir…

Depuis deux semaines et demie, je souffrais. Ma vie ne se résumait plus qu'au manque. Au manque de lui, au cours de toutes ces journées sans fin où je ne cessais de penser à lui. Au manque de sommeil, quand la nuit venue, je m'éreintais dans ses bras jusqu'au petit matin.

Edward me tuait mais malgré tout, je me sentais bien. Presque euphorique. En massant ma nuque douloureuse, je me rendis compte dans quelle mesure j'avais oublié ce sentiment. Qu'importe à quel point mes membres me faisaient souffrir, je vivais, croquais la vie, mordais dedans comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Et j'aimais ça.

— Bella ! Tu m'écoutes ? hurla la petite voix stridente d'Alice à côté de moi.

— Euh…

— Non, tu ne m'écoutes pas ! grogna-t-elle.

— Désolée, j'étais distraite, m'excusai-je.

— Oh ! Ca je sais ! Tu es dans la lune depuis deux semaines ! Depuis que tu voies ce type-là, Edwin.

— Deux semaines et demie, Alice, et il s'appelle Edward ! rectifiai-je.

— Oui, eh bien tu ferais mieux de te concentrer maintenant ! Les partiels sont dans un mois et demi, je te rappelle !

— Je sais, râlai-je en soufflant alors que nous pénétrions dans l'amphi.

Je m'assis sur un banc à côté d'Alice et ouvris mon classeur, bien résolue à écouter les conseils de mon amie. Mais à peine le professeur avait-il ouvert la bouche que mon esprit se mit à vagabonder.

Les souvenirs de mes nuits d'extase avec Edward m'assaillirent sans prévenir, comme à chaque fois. Ses yeux me dévorant, ses lèvres caressant ma peau, son souffle sur ma bouche… Et puis nos moments rien qu'à nous, où nous discutions, nus dans les draps froissés, les doigts emmêlés ou glissant sur nos peaux en sueur. Puis se cramponnant, se crispant sur nos chairs juste avant de se retrouver dans le plaisir en plein milieu de la nuit. Encore et encore…

Le cours se termina alors que la pointe de mon stylo n'avait même pas touché le papier. A ce rythme-là, j'allais rater mon année, purement et simplement.

Alice me lança un regard lourd de reproches et referma son classeur d'un geste sec.

— Pourquoi je ne le connais pas ? demanda-t-elle brutalement.

— Quoi ? fis-je, désarçonnée.

— Ton Edward ! Pourquoi personne ne l'a jamais vu ?

Tout en rangeant mon classeur dans mon sac, je tentai de fuir son regard accusateur.

— Il travaille beaucoup Alice.

— Bella, si tu n'avais pas cet air continuellement béat sur la figure, je penserai que ce type n'existe pas.

— Oh ! Il existe bien, crois-moi ! répliquai-je en souriant alors que nous descendions les escaliers de l'amphithéâtre.

— Ou que tu te drogues…

— Alice !

— Quoi ! C'est vrai Bella ! Tu le connais depuis deux semaines et tu…

— Et demie ! la coupai-je.

— Deux semaines et demie, rectifia-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, et tu n'es même pas fichue de me le présenter ! Tu n'as même pas une seule photo de lui !

— Il n'aime pas les photos !

— Ben voyons ! Je suis sûre que tu ne connais même pas son nom de famille.

— Et bien si figures-toi ! répliquai-je avec un sourire victorieux. C'est Masen. Edward Masen. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour l'instant.

Nous étions arrivées dehors et les cours étaient terminés pour moi, mais malheureusement pas ma journée… Je devais travailler au Hollywood Coffee jusqu'à 20h00.

Alors que nous marchions parmi les allées du Campus, je sentais le regard songeur d'Alice sur moi. Elle me dévisageait, les sourcils froncés.

— Tu l'as dans la peau, hein ?

— On passe de bons moments… éludai-je.

— Fait gaffe quand même Bella.

— Bien sûr, Alice, ne t'en fais pas ! la rassurai-je. Je te vois plus tard, je dois aller bosser ! lui criai-je alors que je m'éloignai d'un bon pas.

Je pris mon service à treize heures après avoir avalé rapidement un sandwich à la dinde. Rosalie était déjà là et elle me parla gaiment, me racontant sa soirée de débauche avec Emmett. Je ris de bon cœur, mais néanmoins j'avais l'impression d'avoir un poids désagréable dans l'estomac. Les paroles d'Alice ne cessaient de me hanter. Pourquoi Edward ne voulait-il pas rencontrer mes amis ? Et pourquoi ne me parlait-il jamais des siens ? Il avait bien nommé un certain Jasper dans une de ses conversations, mais rien de plus. Je ne savais même pas où il habitait vu que nous nous voyions toujours chez moi.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de nos emplois du temps, mais il me semblait qu'Edward ne voulait pas être vu en ma compagnie. Chaque fois qu'on sortait dîner, c'était en dehors de Los Angeles. Jamais nous n'allions nous promener main dans la main au bord de la plage. Et quand Edward marchait à mes côtés, c'était toujours au pas de course, la tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur ses converses et une casquette vissée sur sa tête.

Distraite par mes pensées, je renversai son café sur les genoux d'un pauvre type. Jacob m'enguirlanda devant tous les clients et je dus éponger l'entrejambe du gars avec un morceau d'essuis-tout. Mortellement vexée, je poussai d'un geste rageur les portes battantes de la cuisine, manquant de faire renverser son plateau à Rosalie.

— Bon Dieu ! Bella ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ?

— Rien, tout va bien, ronchonnai-je.

Rose posa son plateau sur le comptoir et mit sa main sur mon épaule.

— Non, ça ne va pas, dit-elle avec une mine sérieuse et préoccupée. Je te connais bien Bella, et je sais que quelque chose te tracasse.

— Rose…

— Je suis ton amie, quoique ce soit, tu peux me le dire.

— Je sais.

— C'est Edward, c'est ça ?

Je hochai lentement la tête avec une petite grimace. Oui, Rosalie me connaissait vraiment bien.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Bella ? s'affola-t-elle.

— Rien ! Rien du tout, ne t'inquiètes pas ! la rassurai-je. C'est juste que je me pose beaucoup de questions à son sujet.

— De quel genre ?

— Non, laisse tomber… soupirai-je en me massant le front. Je me fais sûrement des idées… Je suis fatiguée, voilà tout. Et puis il me manque…

Rosalie me dévisagea un instant sans rien dire. Puis elle consulta sa montre.

— Ecoute Bella, il est seize heure quarante-cinq et tu n'as toujours pas pris ta pause. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ?

— Aux studios ?

— Eh bien oui !

— Tu es folle !

— Pourquoi ? Surprend-le !

— Tu crois ?

— Absolument.

— Je ne sais pas…

Je me mordillai la lèvre. C'est vrai que l'idée était tentante, mais je ne savais pas comment Edward allait réagir… Et puis il fallait avouer qu'avec les paroles d'Alice m'ouvrant les yeux sur certaines attitudes d'Edward, j'avais mes vieux démons qui revenaient me perturber. Mais après tout, une simple visite surprise, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, non ? Et puis j'avais tellement envie de le voir… Et les studios de la Century Fox n'étaient qu'à cinq minutes à pieds. Je pourrais lui rapporter un café. Pour une fois, ce serait lui qui serait servi et non l'inverse. Je souris, heureuse de mon idée.

— Tu as raison Rosalie ! m'exclamai-je avant d'enfiler mes sandales.

— J'ai toujours raison ! fit-elle en levant ses élégants sourcils.

Quand je sortis du Hollywood Coffee, deux gobelets de café brûlant à la main, il faisait un temps radieux. En souriant, je me mis en route vers les studios où travaillait Edward. Cinq minutes plus tard, je pénétrai sur les lieux du tournage d'un film de la Century, désappointée devant la taille de l'endroit.

Un grand gars balèze muni d'une oreillette me barra le passage et je levai la tête, impressionnée par sa carrure gigantesque. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire en lui disant que je venais voir Edward Masen.

— C'est l'assistant du deuxième assistant opérateur, précisai-je.

Le gorille ouvrit de grands yeux et resta quelques secondes la bouche ouverte sans réagir.

— Je suis sa… euh… je suis Bella, son amie. Je lui apporte un café, bredouillai-je en me faisant toute petite.

Le grand type ne dit rien. Il m'indiqua juste le plateau où Edward travaillait. Je partis donc à grandes enjambées, les mains moites et le cœur battant. Je ne remarquai pas qu'il sortait son portable et pianotait dessus rapidement. J'étais trop heureuse. J'allais surprendre Edward et mon ventre me picotait d'excitation.

En traversant une grande cour envahie de véhicules et de longues caravanes blanches, je le vis sortir de l'une d'entre elles. Mon cœur fit un saut dans ma poitrine. Bien qu'il fût loin, j'essayai de l'appeler, mais il ne dut pas m'entendre, continuant à avancer vers un plateau en me tournant le dos.

Je le suivis, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur battant la chamade dans ma poitrine. Au loin, je vis quelqu'un lui donner une petite bouteille d'eau, puis l'accompagner jusque dans un décor représentant une maison en ruines.

Je fronçai les sourcils en constatant qu'il était entouré d'au moins quatre personnes qui semblaient toutes être aux petits soins pour lui.

J'accélérai le pas et plus je m'approchai, plus mon sourire s'avachissait. Quand je fus enfin arrivée, il se fana complètement. Edward était effectivement entouré de gens, tous très occupés. Une jeune femme, plus petite que lui, se hissait sur la pointe des pieds et passait un gros pinceau à maquillage sur son visage. Une autre derrière lui redressait quelques mèches de cheveux qui n'étaient pas à son goût.

Puis tout le monde se retira rapidement et il se retrouva seul sur le plateau en face d'une actrice dont le nom m'échappait. Je m'approchai plus près, le sang glacé dans mes veines. Edward but une longue gorgée d'eau et lança sa bouteille à un jeune homme non loin de lui. Quelqu'un cria « action ! » et le visage d'Edward se transforma.

En le regardant réciter son texte devant les caméras, j'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Edward m'avait menti. Il n'était pas un simple assistant plus ou moins inutile, il était acteur.

Je reculai lentement, n'arrivant pas à détacher mes yeux d'Edward en plein travail. Il fallait que je parte. Mon cœur me faisait trop mal. Mais avant que j'ai pu faire volte-face, Edward sortit son portable de la poche de son jean et son expression changea quand il le consulta. Il fouilla des yeux les alentours avec un visage décomposé. Ses yeux inquiets se posèrent sur moi et me fixèrent avec douleur.

Je vis ses lèvres articuler mon prénom, mais lentement, je secouai la tête. Une boule dans la gorge m'étouffait. J'aspirai de l'air, essayant de supporter la douleur qui me comprimait le cœur. Alors je me retournai et partis presque en courant. Mes yeux se brouillèrent quand je dépassai la caravane luxueuse d'où Edward était sorti un peu plus tôt. Sur la porte, j'y lu son nom. Il s'appelait Edward Cullen. Pas Masen. Encore un nouveau mensonge.

Je laissai tomber les cafés à terre et courus jusqu'à la grille, bousculant presque le géant de tout à l'heure. La bile me remonta dans la gorge, en même temps qu'une puissante colère.

Je sortis sur le trottoir, déambulant comme une automate au visage figé, et marchai une heure et demi jusqu'au campus, dans un état second, ignorant la sonnerie tonitruante de mon portable qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Je ne regardai même pas qui m'avait appelé. Je savais…

Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et allai m'allonger sur mon lit, recroquevillée, toute habillée. Alors je laissai enfin mes larmes couler sur mes joues. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai ainsi à fixer les lames du plafond.

J'essayai de me persuader que ce sentiment de malaise, cette boule douloureuse qui m'étouffait allait disparaître. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas lieu d'exister non ? Edward et moi avions passée en tout et pour tout dix-sept jours ensemble. Et pour être tout à fait exacte, c'était plutôt dix-sept nuits… Ce n'était rien… Et pourtant… Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais si mal ? Pourquoi le fait d'avoir découvert qu'Edward n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être me faisait souffrir autant ?

Peut-être parce que je me sentais profondément trahie. Edward m'avait menti tout en sachant ce que j'avais vécu et je trouvais ça ignoble. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de ce que j'avais vu dans ses yeux et qui me paralysait. Ce sentiment qui débordait d'eux quand il posait son regard sur moi et qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir, même si je savais qu'il essayait très fort, et qui le terrorisait tout autant que moi.

On frappa à ma porte avec vigueur. J'osai un regard vers mon réveil. Une heure trente du matin et je n'avais pas dormi une minute. La voix d'Edward résonna à travers le bois vernis mais je ne me levai pas pour aller ouvrir. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Comme si le simple fait de plonger mes yeux dans les siens risquait d'effacer toute ma rancœur et tout la peine qu'il venait de me faire.

Et puis je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie dans cet état. Avec les cheveux emmêlés, la mine pâle à faire peur, les yeux creux, vides, délavés d'avoir trop pleuré.

— Bella ! criait-il. Ouvre cette porte !

Nouvelle rafale de coups sur le bois.

— Bella ! Bella ! Ouvre ! Bella !

Il avait la voix cassée, éraillée à force de crier mon prénom. Je me mordis la lèvre, essayant de l'ignorer. J'entendis du remue-ménage, des coups dans les murs, des voix ensommeillées qui protestent d'avoir été réveillées en pleine nuit. S'il continuait, j'allais devoir ouvrir.

— Ouvre-moi, Bella ! S'il te plaît… supplia-t-il à mi-voix.

Puis je n'entendis plus rien. Peut-être était-il parti ? Pourtant, loin d'en être soulagée, je sentis un grand froid m'envahir et je frissonnai désagréablement.

Je me levai péniblement et essuyai mes joues chaudes de larmes, avant d'entrouvrir la porte. Il était là. Assis le dos contre le mur. A peine eut-il entendu la clé dans la serrure qu'il avait tourné la tête vers moi, amorçant un mouvement pour se relever.

A travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, je fus frappée par ses yeux mornes et son teint crayeux. Mais je ne dû pas lui faire meilleure impression avec mes paupières gonflées de larmes et mes vêtements froissés.

— Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

— Non.

Je fermai les yeux une seconde, juste pour ne pas voir la déception sur son visage émacié.

— Il faut qu'on parle, insista-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, Edward. Laisse-moi tranquille.

— Ne dis pas ça Bella…

— Vas-t-en Edward, murmurai-je avant de refermer ma porte et de m'adosser tout contre.

— Non, attends ! Bella ! protesta-t-il contre le bois.

Je fermai les yeux très fort. Ne pas craquer. Surtout pas.

— Merde ! hurla-t-il avant d'asséner un violent coup de pied dans la porte qui fit trembler les murs, ainsi que ma pauvre carcasse.

J'hoquetai, la main sur la bouche et le cœur en charpie. La porte du couloir claqua. Cette fois, il était vraiment parti.

**ooOoo**

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours que je n'avais pas revu Edward. Trois interminables journées à déambuler comme un fantôme dans ma chambre minuscule en m'abrutissant devant la télévision. D'ailleurs je ne la regardais même pas. Le bruit continu m'empêchait juste d'entendre cet épouvantable silence. Epouvantable comme le vide qu'il avait laissé. Béant. A vif.

Depuis que j'avais découvert qu'il me mentait depuis le début je n'avais pas quitté mon lit. Même pas pour aller en cours, ni pour aller travailler. Je restais allongée, le regard fixe, abîmée dans une mer de mouchoirs en papier humides et froissés. Pitoyable.

J'avais appelé Rosalie pour lui dire que j'étais malade. Que ce n'était pas la peine de passer me voir. J'avais dit la même chose à Alice et depuis, je laissais mon téléphone sonner sans répondre.

Je n'étais sortie qu'une seule fois pour me rendre à l'épicerie où j'avais acheté tous les magazines people que j'avais pu trouver, et cela avait achevé de me déprimer totalement.

Car non seulement Edward était acteur, mais c'était un acteur célèbre. Mondialement connu pour être plus précise. Et cela n'avait échappé qu'à moi… Il était loin d'être le jeune homme fauché qui galère et qui rapporte des café aux stars ! Non, c'était lui la star, et il était bourré de fric… Et quand je me souvenais de nos conversations où il me parlait de lui, de sa vie au Texas, de ses parents… je me demandais s'il n'avait pas menti sur cela aussi.

Et puis je me sentais idiote d'avoir été si naïve ! Encore ! J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose ! Il y avait eu tellement d'indices : les filles hystériques qui lui couraient après, cette belle Chevrolet blanche, le restaurant de homards désert et cette manie qu'il avait de ne me rencontrer que le soir. Comme j'avais été bête ! Aveuglée par cet homme !

Je me mordis la lèvre presque à sang pour m'empêcher de hurler. Quelle idiote !

J'essayai de me rassurer en me disant que je ne pouvais pas m'en douter étant donné qu'il m'avait menti, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Et pas seulement pour cela. Je m'en voulais aussi parce qu'Edward me manquait et je ne voulais pas ressentir ce manque.

Malheureusement, ces réactions-là ne se contrôlaient pas… Et j'étais en manque d'Edward. Je dormais à peine, et ne me nourrissais que de café. Je me sentais glisser inexorablement bas. Bien bas. Quand je fermais les yeux, trop de souvenirs de nos nuits intenses et merveilleuses m'assiégeaient et ça me retournait le cœur. Ca me dévorait le ventre à tel point que la douleur en était physique. Un instant, je voulais Edward, toucher sa peau si douce, embrasser ses lèvres tendres Et l'instant d'après je me fustigeai d'être si faible. J'étais devenue une épave, un débris. A cause de lui.

Un cliquetis me sortit de mes pensées. Je me redressai sur mon lit et regardai, effarée, ma porte s'ouvrir doucement sur le visage de Rosalie.

Je soufflai, de soulagement, ou de déception peut-être, et laissai retomber ma tête sur l'oreiller.

— Oh mon Dieu Bella ! Ce que je suis contente que tu sois vivante !

— Quoi ? marmonnai-je.

— Trois jours sans nouvelles ! Tu te rends compte ! J'étais folle d'inquiétude ! J'ai même cru que j'allais découvrir ton cadavre en décomposition !

— Eh bien tu arrives trop tôt ! Reviens dans quinze jours, fis-je, cynique.

— Hors de question !

— Comment tu as fait pour rentrer ? demandai-je en me redressant dans mon lit.

— Avec ma carte de crédit !

— Evidemment… soupirai-je en massant mon front douloureux.

Rosalie entra totalement et referma la porte derrière elle.

— Bella, ça sent le fennec ici ! râla-t-elle en plissant le nez. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas pris de douche ?

— Trois jours.

— Mon Dieu !

Puis elle tira les rideaux d'un geste sec avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre en grand. Je clignai des yeux sous la luminosité soudaine et grimaçai en me frottant les yeux.

— Tu vas sortir ta carcasse de ce lit tout de suite et filer dans la salle de bain ! m'ordonna-t-elle.

— Laisse-moi, Rosalie.

— Pas question ! tonna-t-elle. Trois jours ? Bella, tu te rends compte ?

Elle se campa devant mon lit, les poings fermement serrés posés sur ses hanches.

— Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ?

— Je mange.

— Je te parle d'un vrai repas.

J'haussai les épaules et m'assis dans mon lit, genoux contre ma poitrine, les bras autour de mes jambes.

— C'est à cause de ce type que tu es dans cet état-là, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

— Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Rosalie.

— Mais…

— Je veux bien prendre une douche pour te faire plaisir, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui.

— Il t'a largué c'est ça ?

— Rose… commençai-je en sentant de nouveau les larmes affluer.

— Eh bien si c'est ça, il ne te mérite pas cet abruti ! continua Rosalie en s'affairant à débarrasser les tasses sales de sur le bureau. Quel empafé quand même ! Ca doit être vraiment un péquenaud ce type !

— C'est Edward Cullen, lâchai-je d'un ton morne.

— Hein ?

— Le péquenaud en question, c'est Edward Cullen, répétai-je à une Rosalie hébétée.

La bouche ouverte, une tasse sale de café dans les mains, elle me regardait d'un air ahuri.

— Tu sais, l'acteur du film de vampires. Celui que tu me conseillais de me taper. Eh bien je l'ai fait ! Ouais ! Je me le suis tapé ! Et c'est même un sacré bon coup ! hurlai-je, sentant monter en moi la crise d'hystérie.

— Bella, calme-toi, me supplia Rose en posant la tasse dans l'évier avant de revenir vers moi.

— Voilà, respire, dit-elle en s'asseyant près de moi et en me caressant doucement le dos alors que j'hoquetais. Tu… tu es vraiment sûre que c'était lui ?

— Oh oui ! lui assurai-je. Sauf que je n'avais aucune idée de qui il était !

— Mais, je ne comprends pas…

— Je l'ai découvert quand je suis allée lui ramener ce café aux studios et que je l'ai trouvé en plein tournage de ce putain de film !

Rosalie se mordit la lèvre. Elle devait sûrement s'en vouloir de m'avoir conseillé de le surprendre. Pourtant, si elle n'avait pas été là, je serais encore en train de batifoler avec Edward et lui de s'enfoncer dans ses mensonges. Même si j'appréciais plus que de raison nos ébats torrides, je préférais encore avoir le cœur en miettes et savoir la vérité.

— Il m'a menti Rosalie, reniflai-je.

— Bella, je suis désolée.

— Pff ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Il était trop beau pour être vrai…

Mon portable se mit à sonner sur la table de nuit, mais je n'y jetai même pas un œil.

— Tu ne réponds pas ? m'interrogea Rose.

— Non, fis-je d'un air buté.

— C'est lui ?

J'hochai lentement la tête.

— Je ne veux pas lui parler.

— Mais, peut-être a-t-il une explication pour tout ça ? tenta Rosalie. Peut-être… peut-être qu'il veut s'excuser ?

— Qu'il aille au Diable !

— Mais…

— Quoi ? Tu veux lui trouver des excuses, c'est ça ? m'emportai-je soudain.

— Non, pas du tout ! Mais Bella, tu ne devrais pas l'ignorer. Il faut que tu lui parles. Que tu lui demandes des explications.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'explications Rose, je pense que c'est assez clair comme ça. C'est une star ! Une putain de super star ! Il a trouvé une petite bécasse naïve pour passer du bon temps en lui servant tout son baratin d'acteur. Et ça a marché… Mais ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon. Il est parti.

J'essuyai vaguement mes yeux rouges avec un mouchoir en papier avant de reprendre.

— C'est marqué là, regarde, fis-je en lui montrant un article d'un magazine people.

Il y était expliqué, photos à l'appui qu'Edward Cullen, la vedette principale du film Breaking Dawn, venait d'en terminer le tournage. Il avait quitté Los Angeles pour prendre des vacances bien méritées aux Bahamas. Il y apparaissait même accompagné de l'actrice que j'avais aperçue aux studios et qui travaillait avec lui.

Rosalie referma le magazine d'un geste sec et je remarquai le léger frémissement de ses lèvres quand elle releva le visage vers moi.

— Eh bien tant pis pour lui ! aboya-t-elle en se levant d'un coup. Super star ou pas, ce type est un con !

Puis elle se mit à arpenter la moquette d'un pas furieux, ramassant les livres qui trainaient au sol, entassant la vaisselle sale dans l'évier sous mes yeux étonnés.

— Rose ? tentai-je.

— Debout Bella ! cria-t-elle en enfilant des gants à vaisselle rose fuchsia. Tu ne vas pas rester ici à te morfondre dans ton lit pour ce connard quand même ?

Je soufflai et me rallongeai.

— Tu tiens à perdre ton boulot, même si je sais que ce n'est pas le pied de travailler dans ce putain de café ? Ou tu veux peut-être foutre en l'air ton année pour un type qui ne te mérite pas ?

Lentement, je secouai la tête en réalisant que Rosalie avait raison.

— Tu ne peux pas rester continuellement enfermée dans cette chambre… insista-t-elle.

— Je sais, soupirai-je.

— Alors lève ton joli cul et vas prendre une douche ! Tu empestes !

Un sourire tordu sur les lèvres, j'obéis alors qu'elle s'affairait devant l'évier. En claquant la porte de la minuscule salle de bain, je croisai mon reflet dans le miroir et eus du mal à me reconnaître. J'étais livide, amaigrie, les cheveux sales et ébouriffés. Tout ça à cause d'Edward et de ses mensonges. Je me mordis la lèvre et lui en voulu encore plus…

— Je te déteste ! murmurai-je dans le vide.

Mais je savais qu'en disant cela, je me mentais à moi-même.

**ooOoo**

Les jours passaient comme des semaines. Interminables.

Je subissais les heures, tentant de m'immerger dans le travail sans réellement y parvenir. La journée à la fac, le soir au boulot, puis dans mes révisions jusque tard dans la nuit. Lisant et relisant toujours les mêmes phrases avec l'impression que rien ne rentrait plus dans ma tête. Car elle était vide. Comme moi. J'étais vidée. Physiquement à cause du manque de nourriture et de sommeil, et moralement à cause d'Edward.

Mon téléphone avait arrêté de sonner depuis des jours maintenant. Ca faisait trois semaines qu'il était parti en emportant un bout de moi avec lui. J'avais essayé de me faire une raison, de surmonter cette horrible manque qui me dévorait de l'intérieur. Et parfois, j'avais l'impression d'y parvenir, même si ça ne durait que quelques instants. Le reste du temps, je ressentais toujours la douleur. Cuisante, comme un tison sur mon cœur.

Néanmoins, j'essayai de faire bonne figure devant mes proches, même si ça m'arrachait les tripes. Car je savais qu'Edward ne reviendrait pas. Mais il me restait toujours ces souvenirs. Et ça, ça me tuait. Je voulais les oublier, l'oublier lui. Ne plus ressentir ce manque atroce, ni la piqure acide de la honte. Honte de m'être laissée avoir, honte d'être si faible.

Alors oui je vivais, mais sans envie. Je n'avais plus envie de rien. Tout me semblerait fade maintenant comparé à ma brève mais bouleversante relation avec Edward Cullen, la star.

J'avais arrêté d'acheter les magazines people. Je ne supportais plus de le voir en photo — bien qu'il soit remarquablement photogénique, soit-dit en passant — ni de lire les inepties des journalistes qui s'engraissaient sur son dos. On lui prêtait une idylle avec cette actrice et la jalousie me rongeait chaque fois que je croisais son visage de papier glacé placardé dans tous les kiosques.

L'embrassait-elle comme je l'embrassais ? Savait-elle à quel point il aimait être caressé lentement ? Avait-elle recueilli ses gémissements de plaisir ? L'avait-il regardé comme il me regardait moi pendant que nous faisions l'amour ?

Je serrai les dents en poussant la porte du Hollywood Coffee et tentai d'éteindre simplement mon cerveau pour ne plus penser à rien. Je rejoignis Rosalie dans les vestiaires. Nous étions toutes les deux de fermeture.

C'était la folie ce soir et le restaurant était plein. D'ordinaire j'aurais pesté, mais là j'en étais presque heureuse. Travailler m'évitait de penser. Alors je m'épuisais. J'épuisais mon corps en espérant tomber de fatigue quand je rentrerais chez moi. Evidemment, cela ne marchait pas. Le sommeil m'avait fui depuis qu'Edward était parti.

A 23h45, le dernier client franchit la porte et nous poussâmes un soupir de soulagement Rosalie et moi. Il nous restait les dernières tables à redresser et le sol à balayer et nous pourrions rentrer chez nous. J'avais les pieds en compote, des élancements douloureux dans les bras et les mollets quand je plongeai les dernières assiettes dans l'eau savonneuse.

— Laisse ça Bella, je vais le faire, me dit Emmett de sa grosse voix pataude. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, je ferais la fermeture avec Rosalie…

— Non, c'est bon, Em', j'ai presque fini, répondis-je au moment où Rose rentrait, les bras chargé d'un plateau de sucriers à moitié vides.

— Vas-t-en d'ici nom d'un chien ! Et vas donc te coucher, tu as l'air d'un zombie ! s'écria-t-elle.

— C'est ce que je viens de lui dire ! Mais elle est têtue cette bécasse !

— Hé ! m'insurgeai-je mollement.

— Ne discute pas Bella. Tu rentres chez toi, un point c'est tout, insista Rosalie, les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine.

Je leur jetai des regards à tous les deux et ils avaient un air farouchement coriace sur le visage. Ils voulaient que la pauvre petite Bella au cœur brisé se repose. Ils avaient pitié de moi et de ma mine décomposée. Et je détestais ça. La pitié.

Mais peut-être y avait-il une autre raison pour qu'ils veuillent me voir déguerpir aussi vite. Peut-être voulaient-ils être seuls pour s'envoyer en l'air sur les plans de travail en inox ? Après tout, avec Emmett et Rosalie, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Je me résolus donc à les écouter.

— Bon, c'est d'accord, soupirai-je en détachant mon tablier.

— On se voit demain, me lança Rose avec un large sourire.

— Oui, c'est ça. A demain, marmonnai-je.

Je fis un rapide tour dans les vestiaires pour récupérer ma veste et changer de chaussures, puis j'éteignis les lumières de la salle de restaurant. Je m'apprêtai à aller fermer la porte à clé quand j'entendis le tintement de la clochette suspendue au-dessus.

— Désolée, nous sommes fermés, lançai-je dans le noir à la silhouette qui se tenait devant la porte.

— Bella ?

Je me figeai, le cœur battant furieusement sous mes côtes. Cette voix, douce et profonde. Je l'avais reconnue instantanément. C'était lui. Il était là. Edward Cullen.

L'air autour de moi me parut soudain lourd et glacé. Il avait peine à entrer dans mes poumons et le souffle qui sortit de mes lèvres tremblantes me fit mal. Sa voix résonnait toujours dans mes oreilles. Mon prénom, susurré dans d'autres circonstances, de son timbre rauque, essoufflé. Tout me revint d'un coup, et vint me frapper en pleine figure, comme un boomerang.

Je dus m'appuyer sur une table pour ne pas tomber, mes jambes vacillant sous mon poids. Quelque chose se serra fort dans mon ventre alors que je distinguais à peine ses traits dans la pénombre. J'étais au bord de la nausée, mais en même temps, je savais qu'il y avait plus. Comme un élan d'allégresse qui s'étouffait en moi, écrasé par le poids de toutes ces émotions conjuguées.

J'avais d'ailleurs bien du mal à toutes les identifier ces émotions à l'instant même. La joie de le revoir se battait avec le ressentiment pour la peine qu'il m'avait faite. Et puis la honte aussi. Piquante, aigüe, étouffante.

— Je… je… bafouillai-je, sentant ma bouche devenir sèche comme du papier.

— Bella, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus suppliante.

— Vas-t-en Edward, réussis-je à articuler malgré mon vertige.

Il fallait que je respire, que j'arrive à inspirer et expirer correctement, sinon j'allais finir par m'écrouler au sol complètement suffoquée. Mais il me coupait le souffle. Et il avait toujours eu cet effet-là sur moi. Autour de lui flottait toujours cette vibration étrange qui me poussait vers lui, qui m'attirait inexorablement, comme un papillon fasciné par la flamme d'une bougie, quitte à s'en brûler les ailes. Et je savais que s'il ne partait pas tout de suite, j'aurais de plus en plus de mal à demeurer loin de lui.

— Non, je ne partirai pas. J'ai besoin de te parler Bella, de m'expliquer.

Il avança de trois pas, se rapprochant dangereusement de moi. Ses yeux luisaient malgré la pénombre, comme des lacs scintillants sous l'astre solaire.

— Eh bien je n'ai rien à te dire moi ! lui criai-je avec hargne pour tenter de cacher mon malaise.

— Tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, et après je m'en irais, répliqua-t-il d'une voix forte, mais c'était une expression peinée qui se dessinait sur son visage.

Je m'apprêtai à répondre quand un fracas retentit derrière moi. Je me retournai et avisai Emmett et Rosalie qui avaient débarqué dans la salle obscure. Rosalie actionna l'interrupteur et après quelques crépitements de néons, la salle de restaurant fut de nouveau éclairée.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Bella, est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Emmett d'une voix inquiète, puis je le vis serrer ses énormes poings quand il reconnut Edward. Toi, tire-toi d'ici ! lui intima-t-il froidement.

Rosalie quant à elle ouvrait de grands yeux. Air niais et bouche ouverte en supplément.

— Oh mon Dieu… baragouina-t-elle. Ce n'est pas… c'est… c'est…

— Edward Cullen, finis-je pour elle.

— Oh mon Dieu ! répéta-t-elle.

Emmett lui lança un regard assassin et elle referma enfin la bouche, sans pour autant cesser de dévisager Edward.

— Tu veux que je foute ce trou du cul dehors ?

Je me mordis la lèvre devant l'air indigné d'Edward. Cependant, il ne pipa pas un mot, sûrement trop impressionné par la musculature démesurée d'Emmett. Néanmoins, il ne partit pas en courant comme je me l'étais imaginé. Non, il n'avait pas peur et à cet instant, je fus certaine qu'il était même prêt à se laisser casser la figure pour pouvoir me parler. Je lâchai une longue expiration tremblante et me résolue à le laisser s'expliquer. Après tout, quitte à frôler la crise cardiaque, autant de ce soit pour quelque chose…

— Non, ça va aller.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Certaine. Allez-y. Je crois qu'Edward et moi avons des choses à nous dire, soupirai-je tandis qu'il opinait du chef.

Emmett pinça les lèvres mais desserra tout de même les poings.

— Bon, comme tu veux, finit-il par dire. Allez viens Rose.

Et il entraîna une Rosalie toujours muette vers le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit de la clé tournant dans la serrure me confirma qu'ils étaient partis.

Edward s'avança alors plus près de moi. Et ça me fit mal de constater qu'il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs.

— Tu m'as menti, Edward, lâchai-je sans préambule.

— Je sais.

— Et c'est tout ?

Il se mordilla les lèvres sans rien dire, se contentant de tendre la main pour effleurer ma joue. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement, enflammant chaque parcelle de peau, incendiant chaque fibre de mon corps. C'était bon. Et effrayant. Cette facilité qu'il avait de me faire craquer. Je résistai difficilement à l'envie de fermer les yeux pour profiter de sa caresse, alors je saisis sa main et l'éloignai de mon visage.

— Pourquoi es-tu revenu Edward ?

— Pour m'excuser. Pour m'expliquer aussi. Bella, tu ne méritais pas ça.

— Alors pourquoi ? m'exclamai-je. Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?

— Je ne voulais pas te mentir. Mais… Bon Dieu Bella, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est que ma vie !

— Non, c'est vrai, reconnus-je sombrement. Je ne sais pas non plus qui tu es. En tout cas, tu n'es pas celui que je pensais.

— Si justement ! Je suis cet homme-là ! s'écria-t-il avant d'enfouir sa main dans ses cheveux décoiffés. Et tu es une des rares personnes à m'avoir vraiment connu, dit-il plus bas, le regard baissé vers le sol.

— Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Edward soupira avant de relever ses yeux vers moi. Tristesse, détresse, remord, tout cela se mélangeait dans le vert de ses iris, tourbillonnant et me piquant le cœur comme une lance acérée.

— La célébrité, tout ça, ce n'est pas moi. C'est un rôle. Le rôle de ma vie, fit-il avec lassitude. C'est vrai, je gagne de l'argent, je voyage, je suis invité partout, je suis célèbre et adulé. Mais ce n'est rien à côté du revers de la médaille.

— Vraiment ? fis-je un peu cyniquement malgré la boule douloureuse dans ma gorge.

— Oui, vraiment Bella.

Je ne dis rien, attendant qu'il poursuive. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage, ses doigts râpant les brins de barbe dorée sur ses joues.

— Ma vie n'est qu'une fuite permanente, reprit-il. Je fuis devant les paparazzis qui me pourchassent partout où je vais. Je fuis mes fans qui me harcèlent jusqu'en bas de chez moi. Ma vie privée est inexistante. Je ne peux pas faire les choses que tout autre type pourrait faire sans me retrouver en photo dans les magazines people. Comme manger une glace sur la plage ou boire une bière dans un bar. Sans cesse, les gens me dictent ma conduite. Tout est calculé pour que ce soit bon pour mon image. Mon sourire, mes paroles. Tout est factice. Je dois jouer, faire semblant. J'ai d'ailleurs l'impression de ne faire que cela et ça me fatigue. Je n'en peux plus. La vérité Bella, c'est que je ne suis pas heureux.

Il fit une pause pour avaler sa salive et se passer de nouveau une main dans ses cheveux devenus indomptables.

— Alors quand je t'ai rencontré et que tu ignorais totalement qui j'étais, ça a été comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour moi. Tu as agi avec moi comme tu aurais agis avec n'importe qui d'autre et tu ne t'es pas mise à pousser des hurlements hystériques de groupies déjantées. Tu me considérais comme un type normal, et je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête. Je voulais continuer à être Edward Masen.

Ses yeux me fixaient impitoyablement, comme deux faisceaux opalins et intenses braqués sur mon visage, transperçant la barrière de chair et d'os pour se poser sur mon âme. Et elle vibrait mon âme, vraiment très fort. Les sous-entendus d'Edward, habilement cachés sous les mots, pinçaient mon cœur et le gonflaient d'émotion. Avec moi, il était lui-même. Avec moi, il se sentait heureux…

— Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi pénible d'être une star, ironisai-je pour cacher mon trouble.

— Crois-moi, ça l'est !

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans le foutoir de mes pensées. Car il fallait avouer que ce qu'il venait juste de m'expliquer bouleversait tout…

— Je te comprends Edward. Et je comprends pourquoi tu as voulu me cacher qui tu étais vraiment. Mais tu aurais dû me le dire…

— Je voulais te le dire. Mais j'avais peur que tu prennes peur et que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me revoir.

— Peut-être que c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Peut-être pas. Mais tu aurais dû me le dire, répétai-je. Tu n'avais pas le droit de décider pour moi.

— Je sais.

— Et tu sais aussi que je préfère la franchise. Avec ce que je t'ai raconté sur mon passé, je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

— Je suis désolé.

Et il avait vraiment l'air de l'être. Un long pli barrait son front et il me semblait même avoir vu ses yeux briller sous la lumière des néons. Cependant, puisque nous étions partis dans les explications, je devais tout savoir.

— Tout ce que tu m'as dit sur ton enfance au Texas, tes études de droit, c'était des mensonges aussi ? le questionnai-je.

— Non, tout était vrai. Je t'ai presque tout dit de moi, d'Edward Masen. Je ne t'ai juste pas dit que j'étais également Edward Cullen. Et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

— Te pardonner ? m'étranglai-je alors qu'Edward glissait lentement une main autour de ma taille.

D'un geste lâche, il me rapprocha de son corps et je sentis son torse ferme contre ma poitrine.

— Oui, je voudrais que tu me pardonnes Bella, souffla-t-il avant de poser son front contre le mien.

Il était si près. Ses lèvres étaient si proches. Je n'avais qu'un seul geste à faire pour qu'elles se retrouvent collées aux miennes. Et j'en crevais d'envie. Mais il fallait que je garde les idées claires, car embrasser Edward n'allait pas rendre les choses plus faciles, bien au contraire. Embrasser Edward Cullen. A cette pensée, la réalité me percuta durement.

— Edward, qu'est-ce que nous faisons ?

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Tout cela ne rime à rien ! Tu es un acteur célèbre et je ne suis qu'une étudiante insignifiante…

— Ne dis pas ça ! me coupa-t-il d'un ton rude. Tu es tout sauf insignifiante Bella !

— Edward, tu sais que c'est faux.

— Tu n'es pas insignifiante pour moi. Et si tu veux tout savoir, pendant tout ce temps où j'étais loin de toi, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose.

— Ah oui ? articulai-je, perdue dans l'éclat intense de ses yeux.

— J'ai besoin de toi Bella, dit-il dans un souffle en posant sa longue main sur ma joue. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais cru comprendre, lui jetai-je alors que tout me revenait d'un coup en mémoire.

Je m'arrachai de son étreinte et reculai de deux pas en le toisant d'un air furieux.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

— D'après les photos que j'ai pu voir, je n'avais pas l'air de te manquer tant que cela quand tu te pavanais au soleil dans les bras de cette actrice.

— Tu es jalouse ?

— Non ! répliquai-je trop vite.

Et il le fit. Ce demi-sourire qui me rendait pantelante. Celui qui creusait une fossette adorable dans sa joue. Celui qui faisait que je me consumais de désir pour lui.

Il s'approcha de nouveau de moi, mais cette fois, il ne me toucha pas, se contentant de me fixer de ses iris clairs et pénétrants.

— C'était pour la promo du film. Pour qu'on parle de nous. Tu sais, pour notre image… m'expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

— Alors tu ne sors pas avec elle ?

— Non, pas du tout ! Rien de tout ceci n'est vrai Bella.

— Comment peux-tu vivre dans un monde pareil ? déplorai-je en secouant doucement la tête, mais tout de même soulagée.

— Avec beaucoup de difficultés, je te l'accorde. Mais tu veux savoir une chose ?

— Vas-y.

— Quand j'étais là-bas, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi et à la façon dont j'avais tout fait foirer avec toi.

Je me contentai de me mordiller nerveusement la lèvre tout en le regardant et en m'efforçant de contrôler le tremblement de mes mains.

— Je m'en suis tellement voulu Bella ! Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête quand toute cette comédie serait finie, c'était de revenir à Los Angeles et de te revoir pour m'excuser et pour implorer ton pardon.

— Edward, je…

— J'ai besoin de toi Bella. Tellement que ça me fait mal. Là, fit-il en agrippant ma main et en la posant sur son cœur.

Et il battait fort. Sûrement aussi fort que le mien qui semblait décidé à sortir de ma poitrine.

— J'ai essayé de t'oublier. Je me suis forcé à ne pas penser à toi. Mais j'ai échoué lamentablement, parce que tu étais dans chacune de mes pensées Bella. Toi, ton regard si chaud qui m'enveloppait de douceur, nos discussions dans ton lit minuscule, lovés l'un contre l'autre, à l'abri du reste du monde, ton corps si gracieux, si soyeux sous mes mains. Et ta bouche. Mon Dieu ! Ta bouche Bella ! Toutes les nuits je t'embrassais en rêve. Et puis je contemplais avec satisfaction tes lèvres rougies par mes baisers, je passais mes doigts dessus, comme ça, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Et dès que sa peau fut en contact avec mes lèvres, je me sentis littéralement haletante. Ses longs cils voilèrent ses yeux alors qu'il suivait ses gestes, puis il releva les paupières, les yeux plein de désir sous la lumière froide des néons.

Entre les doigts d'Edward caressant la rondeur de mes lèvres et les mots qu'il venait de me souffler d'une voix rauque, j'eus un moment d'absence où je me sentis entraînée dans un torrent furieux de sensations, déclenchant de folles palpitations dans tout mon corps.

Je ne repris mes esprits que quand une main audacieuse se faufila sous mon tee-shirt et appliqua sa chaleur sur mes reins. Je me retrouvai de nouveau contre Edward, le dos cambré, son visage penché au-dessus du mien, n'attendant qu'un seul regard de ma part. Un accord tacite. Une invite. N'importe quel signe qui aurait pu suggérer mon accord pour qu'enfin il m'embrasse.

— Edward, ce que tu as dit… tu le penses vraiment ?

— Oui Bella, c'est vraiment ce que je pense.

— Ce n'est pas une de tes répliques toutes faites ? Ou un nouveau numéro d'acteur ?

— Non, rit-il. Pas du tout.

— Parce que tu es un très bon acteur, appuyai-je.

— Merci, ça me flatte ! Mais je ne triche pas Bella. Et si tu me pardonnes, jamais plus je ne te mentirais. Je te le promets.

Je le scrutai. Ses yeux limpides me fixaient sans ciller. Et il y passait tant de sentiments que je ne doutai pas un instant de sa sincérité.

— Je te pardonne, Edward, lui dis-je alors dans un souffle.

Et ce fut ce qu'il lui suffit. Il plongea sur mes lèvres et je l'accueillis en poussant un long soupir tremblant. A la limite du râle. Le cœur retourné, je m'accrochai à lui, à ses épaules larges, soulagée de sentir enfin son corps contre le mien. Puis, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes mains avaient retrouvé ses cheveux, étroitement serrées en deux poings dans ses mèches douces et indisciplinées. Les siennes quant à elle s'affairaient à pétrir mon dos de caresses enflammées.

Notre baiser n'était pas doux. Nos gestes n'étaient pas tendres. Cela tenait plutôt du désespoir, du besoin impérieux de se retrouver, de retrouver le corps de l'autre et les sensations qu'il nous faisait ressentir. A bout de souffle, fous de désir.

Puis enfin, je me laissai aller tout contre ses lèvres, alors qu'il m'embrassait avec plus de douceur. Edward se recula et m'observa un instant avec un léger sourire avant de poser sa bouche contre la courbe de mon cou, ma mâchoire, traçant un chemin de baisers jusqu'à mes lèvres qu'il savoura avec une ardeur nouvelle.

J'écoutais ses soupirs, tout en répondant à ses baisers passionnés. Tout avait disparu autour de moi, sous mes yeux clos. Tout sauf nos deux corps moulés l'un contre l'autre au beau milieu de la salle de restaurant déserte.

Edward m'agrippa à bras le corps et de ses bras puissants, me hissa sur une table en se pressant contre moi. De la vaisselle se brisa en tombant, des couverts s'écrasèrent au sol avec un strident petit bruit métallique, mais cela me parut si lointain alors que j'étais enveloppée dans les bras d'Edward, respirant le parfum de sa peau chaude au creux de son cou.

J'y fis courir lentement ma langue, retraçant un chemin imaginaire jusqu'à sa mâchoire râpeuse. Il gémit fort, et si profondément que cela m'ébranla le cœur. Il battait rapidement d'ailleurs, m'étourdissant de pulsations partout, cognant à mes tempes, brûlant mes veines comme du métal en fusion.

Les mains d'Edward se saisirent de mes cuisses nues, ses longs doigts jouant, glissant soyeusement sur ma peau jusqu'à me faire soupirer d'envie, les jambes tremblantes, les lèvres ravagées et frémissantes.

Un regard vert se posa sur moi, brillant malgré tout sous la lumière fade. Un regard profond comme un puits sombre, ténébreux, insondable et fascinant. Un regard foudroyé de désir.

— Bella, je te veux ! grogna Edward en avançant soudain les hanches.

— Alors prends-moi, gémis-je, liquéfiée d'envie.

Un petit cri m'échappa quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur mon sein, taquinant la pointe tendue et sensible sous le tissu. Je rejetai la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés très fort. Et puis soudain, plus rien. Le vide.

Paniquée, je rouvris les paupières. Edward était toujours là. Un peu débraillé, haletant, les joues rouges et les yeux fous.

— Edward ? l'interrogeai-je.

— Viens !

— Quoi ? Mais… Edward, tu n'as pas l'impression que nous étions au milieu de quelque chose là ? râlai-je.

— Bella, s'amusa-t-il, je meurs d'envie de te faire l'amour, crois-moi ! Mais ça n'arrivera certainement pas ici ! Allez viens, dit-il en souriant, la main tendue vers moi.

Quelques heures plus tard, je glissai de sur le corps moite d'Edward pour m'affaler à plat dos sur mon lit, épuisée. Nous venions de faire l'amour pour la troisième fois et mon organisme criait au supplice. Cependant, un grand sourire satisfait étirait toujours mes lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? me demanda Edward en se tournant sur le côté.

Je l'imitai et nous nous retrouvâmes l'un en face l'autre, nus, entortillés dans les draps fripés.

— Toi, lui soufflai-je.

— Tu ris de moi ? J'étais donc si pathétique que cela ? s'indigna-t-il faussement.

— Totalement pathétique ! m'amusai-je.

Edward fit une moue si offensée que je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

— Monsieur Cullen, est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ce que je flatte votre égo ?

— Evidemment ! Je suis une star non ?

— Et bien je crois que ton égo n'a définitivement pas besoin d'être flatté ! Sa taille doit atteindre celle de l'Empire State Building ! le taquinai-je.

— Au moins !

Je pouffai encore un peu, mais quand je rivai mes yeux dans les siens, il y brillait cette étincelle que j'avais déjà vue dans son regard avant. Celle qui me faisait peur, mais qui m'incendiait le ventre. Et c'était à cause d'elle, de ce pétillement dans ses prunelles vertes et profondes, à cause de ce tout petit rien que j'avais tant souffert pendant l'absence d'Edward. Un tout petit rien, mais qui voulait tout dire…

— Viens vivre avec moi Bella, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Je le fixai en me mordillant la lèvre, puis passai une main douce et tendre sur sa joue rouge et chaude.

— Edward, je ne sais pas si je saurais faire ça.

— Quoi ? Vivre avec moi ?

— Supporter toute cette pression.

Il ferma les yeux et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Parce ce que je n'aurais pas pu supporter de voir cette étincelle mourir dans son regard. Par ma faute.

— S'il te plaît.

Et il rouvrit les yeux. Des yeux plein d'espoir.

— Je ne te demande pas de m'accompagner sur les promos ou dans les galas, reprit-il avec ardeur. Tu feras comme tu le souhaites. Je voudrais juste qu'on vive ensemble, toi et moi. Je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi.

Je me redressai vivement, attrapant le drap pour m'enrouler dedans, puis je me levai et allai faire quelques pas dans ma minuscule chambre.

— Moi non plus ! Mais je veux poursuivre mes études, dis-je d'un ton déterminé.

— Et moi je veux que tu fasses ce que tu désires. Bella, tu es libre de choisir ta vie ! Saches simplement que je ne supporterais pas de ne plus en faire partie.

— Il n'est tout simplement pas envisageable que ne tu fasses plus partie de ma vie, le rassurai-je.

Il me sourit tendrement alors que je me rasseyais sur le lit face à lui. A nouveau, je glissai mes doigts sur sa joue mal rasée et j'appréciai ça plus que de raison.

— Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile et je ne te cache pas que les journalistes sont à l'affût du moindre fait et geste. Ta vie risque d'être chamboulée. Mais je ferais tout pour que ça marche, Bella. Il te suffit de dire oui.

Dire oui. Un tout petit mot. Trois ridicules petites lettres, mais qui veulent dire tellement… Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches et lui fis un petit sourire.

— Edward, est-ce que tu es heureux ? Avec moi, je veux dire.

— Oui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je suis heureux, répondit-il.

Même s'il était perturbé par ma question, il s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître. Je me penchai alors pour lui dérober un baiser.

— Alors laisse-nous du temps, d'accord ? Laisse-nous être Edward Masen et Bella Swan, deux personnes comme les autres qui se fréquentent et qui font plein de cochonneries.

— Ca risque d'être difficile, tu sais… enfin pas pour les cochonneries !

— Je suis bien d'accord ! Mais on a bien réussi jusque-là, non ?

— Oui, c'est juste.

— Je veux que tu sois Edward Cullen, l'acteur célèbre et plein aux as. Parce quoique tu me dises, je sais que tu aimes ça. Que c'est ta vie. Mais je veux que quand les projecteurs s'éteignent, tu redeviennes Edward Masen, l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse dès le premier regard, celui qui vient se cacher dans une petite chambre d'étudiante et qui partage des restes avec moi.

— Un pied dans la réalité, c'est ça ?

— Tout à fait !

— Et après ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fera quand quelqu'un découvrira que je me planque chez toi ?

— Alors je sortirai de l'ombre. Mais pour l'instant, on est tranquille. Personne ne sait pour nous.

— A part ta copine Rosalie et son petit-ami, l'incroyable Hulk.

— Il s'appelle Emmett et il est adorable !

— Oh, je n'en doute pas ! Rappelle-moi juste de ne jamais l'énerver…

— Tais-toi donc, et embrasse-moi !

Edward posa ses lèvres sur les miennes tout en baissant le drap qui recouvrait encore ma poitrine. Ses longs doigts chérirent ma peau, s'attardant aux endroits qu'il savait sensibles et je me sentis toute chaude à l'intérieur. Et l'excitation n'était pas que physique. Car je me rendis compte que j'allais bientôt partager ma vie avec l'homme que j'aimais. Un sentiment d'euphorie m'étouffa alors que je me serrais dans les bras d'Edward. Moi aussi j'étais heureuse.

— Oh ! Bella, une dernière chose ! souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres.

— Hum ?

— Il va falloir penser à faire réviser ton radar à acteur…

— Idiot ! pouffai-je alors qu'il me retournait sous lui en riant.

L'instant d'après, plus aucun rire ne résonnait dans la chambre. Rien, à part nos souffles saccadés et nos gémissements de plaisir.

* * *

**Voilà pour cette petite fic ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire !  
****Je travaille sur une autre fiction, mais l'inspiration n'est souvent pas au rendez-vous... Ceci dit, j'ai quelques idées d'OS, donc j'espère quand même vous retrouver bientôt !**

**D'ici là, portez-vous bien !**

**Bises,  
****Sophie**


End file.
